


Чистая случайность

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Light Bondage, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль Милтон - адвокат, специализирующийся на финансовых вопросах. Дин Винчестер - механик, которому очень нужны деньги. Внимание: музыка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheer Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585105) by [Skara_Brae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae). 



Кастиэль Милтон украдкой огляделся вокруг и толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь, которая вела в полутемный бар. Медленно вошел и сел возле отполированной барной стойки. С тех пор, как он в последний раз бывал здесь, прошли годы, но атмосфера, свойственная не слишком фешенебельному заведению, не изменилась. Много лет назад его привел сюда Бальтазар. Несомненно, того очень позабавило чувство неудобства, которое охватило Каса в его первый визит. Люц бы над ним вволю посмеялся, а Габриэль... Ну, сейчас Касу совсем не хотелось думать о Габриэле.  
"Покупатели" сидели вдоль барной стойки. Некоторые устроились за столиками, другие стояли.  
Кас занял свое место у стойки и взглянул на мужчин позади себя. Ни один не посмотрел ему в глаза. Подошел бармен, и Кас заказал мартини. Что он здесь забыл?  
Состоятельный, умный, он знал, что обладал далеко не отталкивающей внешностью. По крайней мере, женщинам он нравился. Мужчинам вроде него вовсе не требовалось платить за секс. Но со времени его последних отношений прошло слишком много времени. Он нуждался во встряске.  
Когда Кас наполовину выпил свой второй мартини, дверь снова открылась. Практически все присутствующие немедленно подняли глаза, чтобы рассмотреть вновь пришедшего. Молодой мужчина, лет двадцать восемь-двадцать девять. Пульс Каса ускорился, стоило ему оценить внешность молодого человека. У того были коротко стриженные русые волосы и жесткие зеленые глаза. Полные губы. Узкие джинсы и футболка не скрывали очертаний крепкого тела. Кас заинтересовался. Он отметил, что джинсы выглядели потертыми, а ворот футболки был слегка надорван. Мужчина приблизился к бару, и Кас задержал дыхание.  
Мужчина заказал пиво, но не сел на один из барных стульев, а встал, опершись о стойку. ОK, сигнал понятен. Кас воспользовался предоставившейся возможностью.  
\- Позволь мне угостить тебя, - сказал он, доставая бумажник.  
Мужчина повернулся к нему, профессионально улыбаясь.  
\- Ну, это очень любезно с твоей стороны.  
Кас ответил на улыбку. По крайней мере, эта ситуация ему была знакома.  
Бармен поставил пиво перед молодым человеком, и Кас достал несколько банкнот из бумажника. Положив их на стойку, он повернулся к своему собеседнику.  
\- Тебя зовут?..  
\- Майк, - ответил мужчина и сделал приличный глоток пива.  
\- Майкл, - повторил Кас. - А меня зовут Джеймс.  
Никто не пользовался здесь своим настоящим именем. Все это знали. И все равно Кас испытал острое чувство вины. Он не солгал, если уж на то пошло. Джеймс было его второе имя.  
\- Привет, Джимми, - отреагировал мужчина и сделал еще глоток.  
Кас решил ковать железо, пока горячо.  
\- Ну, - спросил он, оглядывая Майкла сверху вниз, - и сколько?  
Майкл двусмысленно улыбнулся и посмотрел в ответ:  
\- Ну, шеф, все зависит от того, что ты хочешь... - На мгновение его лицо потемнело. - Бесплатные резинки в договор не входят, но...  
\- По полной программе, - немедленно ответил Кас.  
Майкл улыбнулся в очередной раз, подтянул к себе салфетку и извлек из кармана ручку. Потом нацарапал что-то и пододвинул салфетку Касу.  
Кас глянул на сумму, и его брови поползли вверх:  
\- За такую цену я вправе требовать целой ночи.  
\- Полная программа предполагает всю ночь, - ответил мужчина, склоняя голову и придвигаясь к Касу, - я не собираюсь ограничивать тебя во времени.  
От такого предложения было невозможно отказаться.  
\- Допивай, - потребовал Кас и опрокинул в себя остатки мартини.  
Они направились на улицу.  
Кас достал из кармана ключи и отпер машину.  
\- Я снял комнату. Это подойдет?  
Майкл сел машину, не сказав ни слова. Кас повернул ключ зажигания и выехал с парковки. Отель располагался всего в нескольких милях дальше по дороге. Поездка прошла в молчании.

Когда они подъехали к отелю, Майкл издал короткий смешок. Похоже, он не ожидал, что Кас выбрал "Холидэй Инн" на шоссе номер семнадцать.  
\- Ну, веди, - сказал он.  
Они прошли через заднюю дверь. Кас снял номер заранее, заплатив за всю ночь. Смешно отправляться в отель, если живешь в тридцати минутах езды от него. Правда, сейчас он так не думал. Нервная энергия переполняла его.  
Войдя в комнату, Майкл немедленно избавился от футболки, продвигаясь вперед с упорством армии захватчиков. Добравшись до Каса, он изящно опустился на колени.  
\- Ну что, Джимми, начнем? Что ты на это скажешь?  
\- Согласен, - ответил Кас.  
Майкл расстегнул брюки Каса и спустил их. Потом обхватил губами его проявляющий явный интерес к происходящему член прямо через белье.  
Кас застонал. С тех пор, как кто-то касался его, прошло уже довольно много времени.  
Майкл медленно потянул трусы Каса вниз:  
\- Вижу, работы предстоит немало.  
Кас кивнул. Он как раз было хотел сказать Майклу, что не нуждается в фальшивых комплиментах, когда тот неожиданно полностью взял его в рот. Рефлективно Кас вцепился в короткие волосы мужчины. Из глубины горла Майкла донесся удовлетворенный стон, и он принялся двигаться вверх-вниз. Кас приоткрыл губы: влажная теплота рта Майкла мгновенно вышибла все мысли из его головы. Майкл издал неконтролируемый стон, языком лаская головку касова члена. Кас сжал зубы. Ему следовало срочно взять ситуацию под контроль, или он ничего не смог бы сделать.  
\- Достаточно, - сказал он, мягко отодвигая голову Майкла от своего члена. Майкл послушно выполнил требование, а потом принялся водить носом по волосам на лобке, глядя снизу вверх на Каса. И подмигнул.  
Кас проигнорировал, что в ответ на это его член просто потек.  
\- На тебе слишком много всего надето, - прорычал он.  
Майкл поднялся на ноги. Не торопясь избавился от обуви, носков и расстегнул ремень, все это время не сводя с Каса глаз. Потом потянул собачку молнии своих узких джинсов.

Кас знал эту игру. Он сидел на кровати и следил за руками Майкла. Он смотрел, как Майкл стянул джинсы и нижнее белье одним движением. Тот стоял перед ним полностью обнаженный и поглаживал себя по практически возбужденному члену, поднявшемуся к плоскому животу.  
Майкл приподнял брови:  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, как я кончу?  
\- Нет, - ответил Кас. Ему хотелось помариновать Майкла еще немного.  
\- Ладно, - неуверенно сказал тот. Его рука повисла вдоль тела. Он неподвижно замер перед Касом.  
Кас не торопился, внимательно рассматривая крепкие мускулистые бедра мужчины, потом его плоский живот и четко очерченную грудь, украшенную татуировкой в виде солнца с вписанной в центр звездой. В прохладном воздухе комнаты соски Майкла затвердели и напряглись. Наконец он посмотрел Майклу в лицо, на котором отчетливо было написано смятение.  
Он поднял палец и покрутил им:  
\- Повернись.  
Майкл послушался, явив крепкий, подтянутый зад и напряженную спину.  
Кас поразглядывал его еще некоторое время, потом встал и медленным длинным движением скользнул ладонью по спине Майкла. Тот вздрогнул.  
\- На кровать, на колени, - приказал Кас.  
Майкл послушался немедленно, встав на четвереньки. Кас потратил еще несколько мгновений, наслаждаясь видом выгнувшегося перед ним тела. Потом он провел ладонями вдоль спины и легко сжал ягодицы.  
\- Не двигайся, - произнес он и потянулся за своей сумкой, чтобы достать любрикант и презерватив. Потом уселся на кровать возле колена Майкла.  
Он открыл тюбик и смазал два пальца. Неторопливо поглаживая Майкла по спине, он прижал пальцы к его входу.  
\- Готов? - спросил он.  
\- Да.  
Кас не жалел времени, растягивая своего партнера. Он наслаждался гладким скольжением собственных пальцев и тихими стонами мужчины перед собой.  
\- Да готов я, - немного нетерпеливо сказал Майкл немного погодя.  
\- А я нет.  
К двум пальцам добавился третий. Теперь Майкл уже тяжело дышал. Его стоны и вздохи несказанно возбуждали Каса.  
Наконец Кас извлек пальцы. Когда Майкл повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело, Кас раскатал презерватив по члену и приготовился войти. Он медленно толкнулся. В первый момент горячее сильное давление лишило его дыхания. Он откинул голову и двинул бедрами веред. Он скорее почувствовал, а не услышал, как мужчина выдохнул. Да, да! Только когда он сумел войти на всю длину, он замер, вцепившись в бедра Майкла.  
\- Ну давай же, - раздался жалобный голос.  
Кас улыбнулся, схватил Майкла за плечо и заставил его выпрямиться. Теперь спиной Майкл прижимался к его груди. Кас потянулся и осторожно прикусил кожу на его плече. Также осторожно он начал покачивать бедрами, медленно двигаясь внутри Майкла. Обхватил его рукой и сжал член, медленно проводя кулаком в ритме собственных движений.  
Майкл застонал, откидывая голову Касу на плечо. Они продолжили в этом ритме, и каждый старался продержаться дольше другого. Пот катился по ним градом, срываясь с волос Майкла и стекая по груди и спине Каса, усиливая трение, когда они согласно качались друг другу навстречу. Кас почувствовал приближение оргазма и, не в силах больше сопротивляться, впился зубами Майклу в плечо.  
\- Ох, черт, - выдохнул Майкл и кончил, заливая руку Каса.  
Кас зарычал и грубо толкнул Майкла на кровать. Тот приземлился на руки, продолжая стонать, когда Кас крепко вцепился в его бедра и резко потянул на себя.  
Он сумел толкнуться только четыре раза, после чего уткнулся Майклу между лопаток и задрожал. После чего рухнул ему на спину.  
Постепенно их дыхание выровнялось. Кас начал воспринимать шум, доносившийся с улицы. Он услышал машины, заезжавшие на парковку, и шаги людей, шедших по тротуару. Через мгновение он откатился в сторону, стащил презерватив и бросил его на пол.  
Они лежали молча, пока Майкл не произнес вдруг неожиданно:  
\- Первый раунд.  
И Кас засмеялся.

 

***

Кас проснулся рано утром. Он тихо поднялся с постели и подобрал счет, который ночью кто-то подсунул под дверь. Увидев свое настоящее имя на бланке, он ощутил легкие угрызения совести. Потом он засунул счет в свою сумку и заполз обратно в кровать. Майкл крепко спал; он даже не шевельнулся, когда Кас поднялся с постели. Кас обнял его.  
\- Готов к третьему раунду?

***

Намного позже Каса разбудил шум воды в душе. Он потянулся и быстро оделся. Его переполняла энергия. Он давно уже не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Майкл вышел из ванной и увидел ожидающего его Каса.  
\- Привет.  
\- Доброе утро, - отозвался Кас. - Мне пора идти. Подкинуть тебя обратно до бара?  
\- Э, да нет, не надо. Я думал пойти позавтракать.  
\- Тогда без меня. - Кас достал свой бумажник и выложил банкноты на ночной столик. Потом остановился, колеблясь. - Майкл, а ты не желал бы повторить? Может быть, на выходных? Все выходные.

Майкл засомневался. Потом, однако, взял ручку и накорябал что-то на гостиничном бланке. И протянул его Касу:  
\- Вот за эту сумму я готов принадлежать тебе все выходные...  
Он прервался, явно не совсем уверенный, стоит ли это говорить, но потом все-таки добавил, преодолев себя:  
\- И я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Кас взглянул на цифры, потом достал еще несколько банкнот из кошелька. Это была весьма значительная сумма, и, как смешно это ни выглядело, но Кас не мог отказать себе. Не с этим человеком, который сейчас стоял перед ним. "Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь," - эхом отозвалось у Каса в голове. Парочка идей у него определенно была. Он протянул пачку денег Майклу:  
\- Дай мне номер своего мобильного телефона. Я пришлю тебе адрес, по которому тебе следует приехать вечером в пятницу. Того, что я оставил сверх оговоренной суммы, должно хватить на проезд.  
Мужчина улыбнулся.  
\- Как скажешь, шеф.  
Он написал свой номер телефона, повернулся и вышел из номера.  
Кас улыбнулся. Неожиданно у него появился повод радоваться предстоящим выходным.


	2. Chapter 2

Два дня спустя, стоило Дину подумать о предстоящих выходных и о том, что он сказал Джимми, как в его животе все непроизвольно сжималось. "Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь", - бесконечным рефреном звучало в его голове. Да, конечно, сумасшедшим парень не выглядел, но почему именно это вырвалось у него? Ответ он знал. Столько денег... Он слишком в них нуждался. Он очень надеялся, что Джимми вскоре с ним свяжется.  
Каждый раз, когда за эти два дня его телефон пищал, указывая на пришедшее сообщение, Дин подпрыгивал. Когда он получил смс от Джимми, то понял, что нервничает и, возможно, все же с нетерпением ожидает того, что будет. Это было смешно. В конце концов, это же была всего лишь работа. Очень высокооплачиваемая работа, разумеется, и с очень привлекательным клиентом. Но - работа.

Сэм странно на него посмотрел, когда Дин сказал, что уезжает на все выходные.  
\- Приятель Эша подкинул мне халявку - старая машина, куча работы, которую надо сделать побыстрее.   
Сэм нахмурился, но, к счастью, не сказал ничего, кроме: "Ладно", - и вернулся к стопе документов, которые захватил домой, чтобы поработать над ними.  
Адрес, который Джимми ему прислал, находился в Стинсон Бич, примерно в часе езды к северу от Пало-Альто. Джимми оставил ему достаточно сверху, чтобы хватило на такси, но Дин решил поехать на автобусе. Таким образом он мог сэкономить часть наличных, а ему нужен был каждый пенни. Только когда он приехал на стоянку автобусов в Марин-Сити, он взял машину и назвал водителю адрес. В животе все скрутило. Он несколько раз крепко сжал руки на коленях, усилием воли заставляя себя расслабиться.  
Такси подъехало к воротам жилищного комплекса, расположенного на берегу океана. Солнце как раз садилось, и над железными воротами сияла золотая дымка.  
\- Номер квартиры? - раздался голос из переговорного устройства. Водитель повернулся к Дину.  
Когда Дин вытащил свой телефон из кармана, тот выскользнул из его влажных пальцев и упал на пол. Он придушенно выругался, нашаривая мобильник.   
\- Ээ-э… мм-м… 254, - выдавил он наконец, сумев открыть телефон и перечитав сообщение.  
\- Пожалуйста, направо, - вежливо ответил голос, и ворота медленно открылись. Когда машина остановилась перед зданием, Дин расплатился с водителем и достал из багажника свою дорожную сумку.  
\- Удачи, приятель, - водитель бросил ему многозначительный взгляд. Дин подумал, что, наверное, выглядит так, будто нуждается в удаче.   
Закинув сумку на плечо, он прошел по длинной извилистой дорожке, по краям которой стояли стилизованные под старину фонари, и поднялся по ступенькм. Ступени и коридоры явно были недавно покрашены, нигде не было видно ни пылинки. Глядя на такую чистоту, Дин вспомнил, что следовало бы покрасить крыльцо дома. Усилием воли он выбросил эту мысль из головы.  
Он направился было к квартире номер 254, но потом надолго остановился. От кустов вокруг здания разливался запах жимолости и прелой земли. Он глубоко вздохнул - раз, другой. Вдалеке раздавался шум прибоя. Он стоял перед дверью до тех пор, пока не услышал шаги. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел патрулирующего внутренний двор охранника. Дин торопливo нажал на кнопку звонка. Минуту спустя Джимми распахнул дверь. Он был одет в джинсы и хлопчатобумажную футболку. Дин подумал, что Джимми выглядит даже лучше, чем он запомнил.  
\- Майкл, - Джимми доброжелательно смотрел на Дина. - Пожалуйста, входи. Ты ужинал?  
Джимми отошел в сторону, пропуская Дина в квартиру. Тот осмотрелся. Прихожая была довольно большой, с потолка свисала дурацкая люстра. В этот момент он понял, что Джимми все еще ждет ответа на свой вопрос.  
\- А, да, я перекусил, прежде чем ехать сюда.  
\- А как насчет выпить?  
\- Вот это было бы кстати, спасибо.  
\- Пиво?  
\- Здорово, - Дин последовал за мужчиной в кухню, мимо гигантской композиции из свежих цветов в коридоре. - Уютное местечко.  
\- Спасибо, - судя по его виду, Джимми хотел что-то добавить, но потом решил промолчать. Он открыл холодильник и, похоже, растерялся. Дин подошел поближе и заглянул внутрь. Вот черт, да тот просто ломился от продуктов. Того, что было в холодильнике, им с Сэмом хватило бы, чтобы по-королевски питаться несколько недель. Одного пива было три разных сорта.  
\- Я бы выпил "Сэма Адамса", - подсказал Дин.   
Джимми с облегчением протянул ему бутылку.  
Чтобы найти открывалку, Джимми пришлось перерыть три ящика. Дин отказался от стакана и последовал за хозяином в гостиную. Первым делом он подошел к огромному окну и присвистнул.  
\- Неплохо.  
Повернувшись, он увидел, что мужчина не сводит с него глаз. Он даже не посмотрел в сторону окна:  
\- Да.  
Внезапно горло Дина пересохло. Он отпил пива.  
\- Ну что, ты готов начать?  
Джимми сделал несколько шагов в его сторону.  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, ты сказал - все, что я захочу.  
Дин через силу улыбнулся:  
\- Да, именно так я и сказал.  
Глаза Джимми потемнели.  
\- Ну, в таком случае, я бы хотел тебя связать.  
Дин не без труда сглотнул.   
По лестнице они поднялись в хозяйскую спальню. Несмотря на беспокойство, Дин поразился величине кровати. Гигантская, поистине королевская, с украшенной орнаментом изогнутой спинкой.  
\- Раздевайся, - сказал Джимми. Он пересек комнату и принялся рыться в кожаной сумке, стоявшей на полу.  
Дин автоматически послушался. Он стянул рубашку прямо через голову, сбросил обувь и скинул джинсы вместе с бельем. Он как раз наклонился, опираясь на стул, чтобы снять носки, когда услышал, что Джимми подошел к нему сзади.  
\- Руки за спину.  
Дин немедленно послушался и почувствовал, что его запястья были крепко связаны. В этот момент он сильно прикусил изнутри свою щеку. Он физически ощущал удары собственного сердца.  
\- Повернись. На колени.  
Ковер под его коленями был мягким и пушистым. Дин посмотрел вверх и отметил, что Джимми все еще был полностью одет.   
Джимми некоторое время смотрел на Дина, а потом быстро расстегнул свои джинсы и вытащил наружу член. Тот уже почти полностью затвердел. Джимми шагнул ближе, и Дин сам открыл рот, не нуждаясь в указаниях. Головка скользнула по губам, и Дин принялся сосать, глядя Джимми прямо в лицо. Он вспомнил ночь в отеле, мускусный мужской запах и те тихие стоны, которые мужчина издавал, когда Дин отсасывал ему.  
Глаза Джимми закрылись, и он застонал. Положив руку Дину на затылок, он осторожно подтолкнул его, заставляя взять глубже. Потом сам качнулся бедрами назад и снова вперед. Дин зарылся пальцами ног в ворс ковра, по возможности расслабляя горло и позволяя Джимми трахать себя в рот. Что-что, а это он умел.  
Он закрыл глаза, и непрошенные воспоминания вспыхнули в его голове. Он ощутил ветер, кусающий тело даже сквозь куртку, ноющие на твердом асфальте колени, глаза, слезившиеся от холода и грубых толчков. Все его тело протестующе напряглось и, как ни странно, но именно связанные руки вернули его в настоящее.   
Похоже, Джимми был уже на грани. Его движения ускорились. Пальцами одной руки он впился Дину в волосы. Вдруг он выскользнул изо рта Дина и принялся быстро дрочить себе свободной рукой, вскрикнул и кончил прямо ему в лицо. Дин не без труда удержался от того, чтобы не отпрянуть и не закрыть глаза.  
Когда все закончилось, Джимми вздохнул и посмотрел сверху вниз на Дина. Взгляд его подернулся пеленой. Он нежно погладил Дина по лицу и улыбнулся. Потом жестом попросил его подняться и помог, подхватив под руку. Дин подавил чувство унижения, которое вызывали в нем стекающие по лицу капли. Не то чтобы он не терпел подобную практику, но до этого его руки в таких случаях никогда не бывали связаны.  
Джимми довел Дина до кровати и усадил, оставив его руки по-прежнему связанными за спиной, после чего исчез в другой комнате, вероятно, в ванной. Дин заметил, что на нем до сих пор надет одинокий носок, и стащил его, помогая себе другой ногой. Он откинулся на кровать, мягкая шелковистость одеяла приятно холодила его разгоряченную кожу. У него совсем не стояло, и он надеялся, что Джимми не обратит на это обстоятельство внимания.  
Он услышал, что Джимми вернулся обратно, и почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся под весом чужого тела. Теплая влажная ткань прошлась по его лицу. Дин закрыл глаза и позволил другому мужчине заботливо себя вытереть.  
Когда Дин снова стал чистым, Джимми отбросил слафетку, вытянулся возле него и прошептал ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Предлагаю подготовиться ко второму раунду.

***

Полчаса спустя у Дина не осталось ни единой связной мысли. Он лежал в центре кровати, упакованный не хуже индюшки в день Благодарения. Похоже, изукрашенная спинка кровати служила не только для декоративных целей; его руки были прикручены к изголовью тонкими кожаными ремешками. Ноги широко раздвинуты и высоко задраны, кожаные ремни обвивали их под коленями и вокруг лодыжек. Дин был совершенно беспомощен и подготовлен для любых манипуляций Джимми.  
Обнаженный Джимми вытянулся на боку возле Дина, опираясь на одну руку, а второй медленно, лениво поглаживал его связанное тело. Эти мягкие прикосновения к коже были на редкость приятны. Находиться в подобном положении, позволять кому-то прикасаться к себе, не имея возможности ответить тем же, казалось Дину очень странным. Он старался держать глаза открытыми, не зная, чего можно ожидать в следующее мгновение.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты такой, - промурлыкал Джимми. - Полностью в моей власти. Все, на что ты способен - это позволить мне доставить тебе удовольствие. А я могу проверить, что именно доставляет тебе наибольшее удовольствие. Ты же мне скажешь?  
В ответ Дин смог только застонать. Джимми потянулся к нему и обхватил его сосок губами. Пососав некоторое время, он выпустил его и легонько подул. Сосок немедленно затвердел, и Дин резко выдохнул. Он попытался шевельнуться, кожаные ремни на его руках и под коленями врезались в тело. Это только еще раз доказало ему, насколько беспомощным он в этот момент был.   
Мягкая простыня под его спиной уже пропиталась потом, прилипнув к влажной коже, когда он попытался двинуться. Пальцы Джимми скользнули по динову животу, избегая, однако, малейшего прикосновения к его твердому члену.  
Джимми сел и провел ладонями по бедрам Дина, после чего принялся мягко массировать те места под коленями, где ремни обвивали ноги. Этот заботливый жест настолько отличался от всего, к чему Дин привык за свою жизнь, что заставил его поежиться.  
\- Чувак, - простонал он, - да ты меня сейчас прикончишь.  
\- Вовсе нет, - улыбаясь, проворчал Джимми. - Я делаю тебе приятно, Майкл. Я это знаю.  
Фальшивое имя покоробило Дина немного, но следующее действие Джимми резко вымело все прочие мысли из его головы. Джимми наконец-то прикоснулся к его члену и принялся медленно его ласкать.  
\- Я дам тебе выбор, - начал Джимми. - Я могу сделать так, что ты кончишь перед тем, как я начну тебя трахать. Или потом. Или во время. Что именно ты бы предпочел, Майкл? Выбор за тобой.   
С этим он наклонился, скользнул колючим подбородком Дину по ноге и легонько укусил его за ляжку.  
Дин еле отвел глаза от места соприкосновения.  
\- Во время, - с трудом произнес Дин. - Но будет лучше, если ты поторопишься или... я пропущу всю вечеринку.  
Джимми немедленно перекатился поближе к ночному столику. Стоило излучавшему тепло телу отдалиться, как Дина зазнобило. Но Джимми вернулся, не скрывая поднявшегося к плоскому животу возбужденного члена. Встав на колени между раздвинутых ног Дина, он, под внимательным взглядом последнего, приподнял его бедра и подсунул подушку. Дин перевел взгляд на потолок, пока не услышал, что Джимми зашуршал чем-то, что он на слух определил как смазку и презерватив. Почувствовав, как один палец медленно двинулся по кругу вокруг его входа, с губ Дина сорвался стон, который он не сумел удержать.  
Джимми основательно готовил его, проталкивая в него сначала один смазанный палец, потом добавил к нему второй. Обычно Дин привык перескакивать этот этап. Сейчас же его насильно заставили сконцентрироваться на ощущениях, и он с удивлением понял, что процесс доставляет ему удовольствие. Медленное неотступное движение тонких пальцев Джимми, которыми тот его растягивал, то, как он изменял скорость проникновения, то быстро проталкивая пальцы внутрь и медленно вытягивая их наружу, то поступая наоборот. Иногда пальцы замирали на чувствителных мышцах возле самого входа, а потом Джимми принимался за простату. Дин совершенно потерял чувство времени.  
Джимми, однако, времени не жалел, лаская иногда ноги Дина сверху донизу, пока тот не начинал извиваться, и лишь тогда он прекращал массировать его бедра. Дину хотелось кричать, и в то же время он чувствовал, что как никогда близок к тому, чтобы разразиться слезами.   
\- Сейчас, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сейчас, - умолял он. Он рванулся, когда Джимми особенно удачно прошелся по его простате, и одновременно над его головой спинка кровати отчаянно затрещала. Дин вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть Джимми в глаза.  
Джимми кивнул и убрал пальцы. Дин жалобно застонал, почувствовав это. Дотянувшись до валявшегося на кровати презерватива, Джимми надорвал упаковку трясущимися руками. Дин заставил себя отвести взгляд, посмотрел в потолок, пару раз глубоко вдохнул. В ушах шумело от прилившей крови. Когда он снова начал нетерпеливо дергаться, Джимми положил на его колено руку:  
\- Майкл, посмотри на меня.  
Дин поднял голову. Джимми стоял на коленях между его ног, обнимая руками за бедра, прижимаясь к нему. Их глаза встретились.   
Головка члена Джимми коснулась Дина. Закрыв глаза, Джимми толкнулся вперед. Дин невнятно простонал что-то и попытался заставить его войти глубже. Ремни натянулись. Лежа в этой позе Дин совершенно не мог пошевелиться. Не мог ни подтолкнуть Джимми, обвивая его ногами за поясницу, ни прижаться к нему.  
Наконец Джимми начал двигаться, снова и снова толкаясь бедрами. Дин выгнул спину. По его щекам потекли капли пота.  
Он извернулся, заставляя Джимми усилить хватку на своих бедрах.  
\- Расслабься, - прохрипел Джимми, и Дин отметил, что его голос звучит ниже, - я позабочусь о тебе. Я вовсе не хочу причинить тебе боль. Ты мне доверяешь?  
Дин снова поднял голову и посмотрел Джимми в глаза. Что он должен был ответить? Он не знал. Джимми наклонился и легко поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его колена. И в этот момент Дин перестал бороться. Он чувствовал, что Джимми снова начал двигаться. Дин закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущении таранящего его члена. Он расслабился и впервые за долгое время успокоился.  
Джимми ускорил толчки, с силой подаваясь бедрами. Обхватив член Дина, он принялся ласкать его в такт. Дин застонал. Ему было слышно, как изголовье кровати билось о стену. Пальцы Джимми впились в мускулы его бедра. Эта легкая боль выкинула Дина за предел. Глаза его закатились, и он кончил, заливая собственный живот.  
Отстраненно он слышал Джимми где-то над собой. Не без труда ему удалось разобрать: "О, боже... Майкл... Хорошо. Как же хорошо...", - потом стон удовлетворения, и тяжелое тело рухнуло на него. Сперма растеклась по их животам. Не в силах бороться с собой, Дин ненадолго отключился. Когда он снова пришел в себя, Джимми торопливо развязывал его путы.   
Как только его руки освободились, Дин обхватил Джимми и рывком перевернулся, подминая его под себя. Он прижался губами к его рту и крепко поцеловал. Он целовал Джимми снова и снова, перебирая его волосы. Джимми заурчал и страстно ответил на поцелуй.  
Немного погодя Джимми перевернул Дина, чтобы сдвинуться с мокрого пятна. Он заставил его подняться, потом стащил простыню и одеяло и укрыл их обоих. Стоило его голове коснуться подушки, как Дин провалился в глубокий сон.

*** 

Дин проснулся в одиночестве в залитой солнечным светом спальне. Когда он вспомнил события предыдущей ночи, внутри него все сжалось. Он никогда не думал, что на попытку связать его он может отреагировать подобным образом. Сначала изойти мольбами, а потом поцеловать связавшего его парня. Он пересек все границы, которые установил сам для себя. Что, интересно, думал о нем Джимми сейчас? Дин поднялся с кровати и заметил, что кто-то принес в спальню его сумку. Тогда он выбросил все вопросы из головы и отправился в душ.  
Одевшись, Дин вышел в столовую. Не в его характере было избегать неприятных ситуаций. Джимми нашелся за завтраком, с газетой и чашкой кофе. Он поднял глаза, когда Дин вошел.  
\- Майкл, - сказал он, тепло улыбаясь, - надеюсь, ты хорошо спал.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
\- Кофе и выпечка. Угощайся, пожалуйста.  
\- Спасибо,- Дин позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться, поскольку Джимми, похоже, не сердился на ночные поцелуи. Он направился к кофейному автомату: - Уффф...  
\- О, прошу прощения, - Джимми вскочил на ноги, - я забыл, что машина здесь немного... другая.  
Он показал Дину корзинку с маленькими пластиковыми капсулами и объяснил, как следует их вставлять в машину.   
\- А потом нажимаешь вот на эту кнопку, - добавил он.  
Машина задрожала, и в кружку Дина полился кофе.  
\- Спасибо, - немного смущенно поблагодарил Дин.  
\- Не за что, - Джимми отвернулся и поставил собственную чашку в раковину. - Боюсь, что мне необходимо поработать этим утром. Надеюсь, ты найдешь чем заняться в это время. Мне сказали, что здесь есть все телевизионные каналы.  
Дин отхлебнул своего фантастического свежесваренного кофе с привкусом корицы:  
\- Уверен, что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Джимми вновь улыбнулся ему, потом прихватил еще кофе и направился по коридору к комнате, которая, предполжительно, была кабинетом. Дин задумался, за что, собственно, Джимми его поблагодарил; он же только что дал ему разрешение на то, чтобы Дин бездельничал целое утро. Он сел за стол и оценил предложенное. Кексы источали восхитительный аромат и выглядели так, словно их недавно вынули из духовки. Наверняка их доставили по заказу. Он насчитал сразу несколько разных сортов: черничные, кукурузные, похоже, клюквенные и даже с шоколадной крошкой. Дин выбрал один и застонал, надкусив. Тесто просто таяло во рту.  
Взяв кекс и кофе с собой, он направился в гостиную через отделанную деревянными панелями прихожую. Открывавшийся из окон вид на пустынный пляж, о который разбивались волны, при дневном свете был еще более впечатляющим, чем вечером.  
Чем же заняться? Хотя жилищный комплекс располагался на берегу океана, в нем был собственный бассейн олимпийских размеров. Плавки Дин с собой не взял, но в сумке у него были спортивные шорты, и они вполне могли заменить оные. Так что все утро он провел плавая и игнорируя призывные возгласы нескольких других обитательниц комплекса, которые явились к бассейну "позагорать".   
Примерно в половине двенадцатого Дин вернулся обратно в квартиру в поисках обеда. Джимми в столовой не наблюдалось; Дин предположил, что тот все еще занят работой. Он сделал себе бутерброд и позволил бутылку пива.  
Час спустя Джимми так и не появился, так что Дин сделал еще один бутерброд, заглянул в кухонный шкаф и направился к кабинету. Он постучался и медленно открыл дверь. Джимми оторвался от ноутбука и улыбнулся, когда увидел Дина.  
\- Я тут подумал, что тебе бы не помешал обед, - сказал Дин.  
\- Это очень предупредительно с твоей стороны.  
Дин поставил на стол тарелку с бутербродом и пакет чипсов, который отыскал в шкафу.   
\- Не знаю, что ты предпочитаешь из напитков - содовую, пиво или, может, мартини?  
Джимми откинулся на спинку стула:  
\- Ты можешь смешать мартини?  
\- Конечно. Я работал барменом некоторое время назад.  
\- А ты уверен, что твой уровень соответствует моим стандартам? - поднял Джимми брови.  
Это заявление Дин воспринял как вызов:  
\- Я сейчас приду.  
Он вернулся в кухню, смешал напиток и отнес его обратно в кабинет, где осторожно поставил на стол.  
\- Попробуй.  
Джимми пригубил:  
\- Превосходно. Благодарю тебя, Майкл.  
Дин задумался. Он бил баклуши целое утро, может, следовало напомнить парню, что он стоил тех денег, что запросил. Ну и кроме того, после прошлой ночи ему хотелось тоже проявить заботу.  
\- Могу я для тебя еще что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Пока в голову ничего не приходит.  
\- Ты уверен? - Дин озорно улыбнулся и опустился на колени. Потом медленно устроился между ног Джимми, скользнув ладонями от коленей до самого верха. Он посмотрел Джимми в лицо: - Больше ничего?

***

После обеда Дин валялся на диване и смотрел по телевизору футбольный матч между университетскими командами, когда Джимми наконец-то покинул кабинет.   
\- Ну ты даешь, - воскликнул Дин и отключил звук телевизора, - ты всегда столько работаешь по субботам?  
\- В последнее время приходится. Работа отнимает много времени, - Джимми пересек комнату и сел возле Дина на диван.  
\- Надеюсь, оно того стоит.  
\- Да.  
Оба погрузились в неловкое молчание.   
Дин первым решился прервать его:  
\- Ну, и чем ты бы хотел заняться сейчас?  
\- Я подумал, что мы могли бы прогуляться по пляжу. Раньше я никогда этого не делал, я здесь не слишком часто бываю.  
\- Чувак, - заулыбался Дин, - да это же преступление. Это обалденное место.  
\- Ты составишь мне компанию? Или ты хочешь досмотреть игру до конца?  
Дин выключил телевизор и встал:  
\- Да ну. Все равно Канзасу надерут задницу. Пошли.  
Они направились на пляж по дорожке, являвшейся собственностью комплекса. Воздух был довольно прохладным, и легкий ветерок дул им навстречу, но в куртках пока не было необходимости. Пляж был практически пуст, только вдалеке одна пара выгуливала собаку. Пару минут Дин и Джимми молча брели друг возле друга; все, что было слышно - шум волн, крики чаек и, время от времени, лай собаки.  
Джимми поинтересовался:  
\- Ты увлекаешься футболом или болеешь за Канзасский Университет?  
\- Ну, не то чтобы болею. Наблюдаю, потому что вырос в Канзасе. Точнее, в Лоуренсе.  
Джимми приподнял бровь:  
\- Там, наверное, все совсем по-другому.  
Дин засмеялся:  
\- Да уж, ничего общего с Канзасом здесь нет, - он махнул рукой в сторону океана: - Раньше мы думали, что грязный пруд, в котором мы купались - это круто.   
Джимми улыбнулся. Ветер растрепал его волосы, и несколько прядей упали на лоб:   
\- А тебе нравится плавать?  
\- О, да! Летом мы туда постоянно бегали, пока мой бр... друг не сломал себе запястье, прыгая с дерева в воду. На этом наше плавание закончилось. - Дин помолчал, подыскивая, что же еще сказать. - Здесь прекрасный бассейн. Я в нем поплавал сегодня утром.  
\- Рад, что хоть кто-то им воспользовался. Ты регулярно плаваешь?  
\- Нет. Не получается.  
\- Работать приходится, - сверкнул улыбкой Джимми.  
\- Ну, у меня работа, связанная с физическими нагрузками.  
Дин замолчал. Вот дерьмо, он это правда сказал? Он сам имел виду свою работу в автомастерской, но Джимми наверняка подумал, что он говорил о... Он почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо, и торопливо продолжил:  
\- Ты тоже много работаешь.  
Джимми кивнул:  
\- Да, но я стараюсь бегать каждый день.  
Дин с облегчением ухватился за новую тему разговора:  
\- Бегаешь, серезно? - Просто блестящая беседа, подумал он при этом: - Типа марафон и все такое?  
\- Раньше я принимал участие пару раз, но ничего особенного. Мне приходится довольно много работать. Но я все равно стараюсь каждый день бегать. Мне кажется, это помогает проветрить голову.  
Еще несколько минут они шли молча.  
Неожиданно Джимми обернулся к Дину и спросил:  
\- А что заставило тебя покинуть Канзас и переехать в Калифорнию?  
\- Хм, - Дин увлеченно рассматривал камень, найденный в песке. Он поднял его, повертел в руках и забросил в океан: - Ну... Перемен захотелось, я думаю.  
Это не было настоящим ответом, и, когда он вновь повернулся к Джимми, тот ответил ему внимательным взглядом, но не стал настаивать.  
Дин вновь сменил тему разговора.   
\- Так ты и сегодня утром бегал?  
\- Да. Думаю, миль пять.  
Должно быть, Дин проспал дольше, чем думал. Тут он понял, что его удивило в этом заявлении:  
\- Погоди, ты сегодня утром бегал, но не по пляжу.  
Джимми выглядел так, словное подобное никогда не приходило ему в голову до этого.  
\- Нет, я бегал по дороге.  
Дин засмеялся:  
\- У тебя есть вот это место, - он обвел окружающий пейзаж широким жестом, - вот с этим на заднем дворе, и ты бегаешь по дороге. Чувак.  
Джимми тоже рассмеялся. Дин ощутил непередаваемое тепло, слыша этот смех.  
\- Боюсь, я никогда об этом не думал.  
И каким-то образом после этого разговор потек намного свободнее. Они долго шагали по пляжу, обсуждая все на свете. Дин почувствовал, что что-то изменилось между ними, словно они были просто двумя парнями, друзьями, которые прогуливаются и болтают, а не теми... кем они действительно были. Джимми рассказал немного о своем детстве, которое он провел неподалеку от места их прогулки, и как он сломал запястье, когда ему было двенадцать.  
\- Ты сломал руку, катаясь на лыжах?  
\- Да, - Джимми покраснел, словно ему все еще было стыдно за давно случившееся: - Мой старший брат решил со мной посоревноваться в скорости, и я не мог позволить ему выиграть. Это было так глупо с моей стороны. - Он обернулся и посмотрел назад. Жилищный комплекс смутно виднелся вдалеке. - Пожалуй, нам стоит пойти обратно.  
Дина вдруг охватило игривое настроение:  
\- Ага. Как насчет бега наперегонки?  
\- Что? - в замешательстве уставился на него Джимми.  
\- Давай. Или сейчас ты уже способен игнорировать вызов? - Дин одарил его хулиганской улыбкой и побежал.  
Он обернулся и, убедившись, что Джимми следует за ним, развернулся и прибавил скорости. Джимми довольно быстро нагнал его. Оба были босиком и в джинсах, не самая удобная одежда для забегов по песку, но они довольно быстро достигли комплекса.  
Дин остановился возле места, где они до этого бросили свою обувь, и оказался не готов к тому, что Джимми на всей скорости врежется в него сзади. Смеясь, оба рухнули на кучу песка. Когда они смогли сесть, Джимми выдал таким непримиримым тоном:  
\- Я выиграл! - что Дин снова засмеялся.  
\- Ну ты и дурак...  
Джимми неожиданно потянулся вперед и накрыл губы Дина своими. Прикосновение быстро превратилось в мокрый, торопливый поцелуй. Они так и сидели на песке, целуясь, пока желудок Дина не возвестил о себе громким бурчанием.  
Джимми отпрянул, смеясь. Он встал и протянул Дину руку:  
\- Пошли покормим тебя ужином.  
Они заказали пиццу из придорожного кафе и съели ее перед телевизором. Канзасский Университет продул, что и требовалось доказать, и Дин бесцельно переключал с канала на канал. Когда с ужином было покончено, Дин заявил, что пора опробовать джакузи. Для начала он смешал еще один мартини для Джимми, а потом они отправились на балкон, принадлежащий к главной спальне. Джакузи призывно поблескивала в свете фонарей. Пока Джимми пытался разобраться, как включить подачу воды, Дин стянул футболку и бросил ее на пол. Он огляделся. В их распоряжении была половина балкона, и было непохоже, чтобы на пляже находилась хоть одна живая душа. Он как раз стряхнул джинсы и готовился снять нижнее белье, когда водяные дюзы неожиданно ожили, и Джимми в одних плавках вышел на балкон.   
\- Я нашел все-таки. Надо было... О, я...  
Дин ухмыльнулся, стянул трусы и швырнул их Джимми в голову.  
\- Давай, нет ничего лучше купания нагишом.  
Он переступил через бортик ванны. По сравнению с прохладным ночным воздухом горячая вода оказалась чудесным контрастом.  
Джимми колебался, следует ли ему послушаться. Дин высунул руки из воды и уцепился за бортики:  
\- Ну давай же, я жду. Или слабо? - приподнял Дин бровь.  
Джимми стрельнул в него взглядом, а потом избавился от плавок и торопливо забрался в джакузи.  
\- Вот и умница. Не могу поверить, что ты еще ни разу сюда не выходил.  
\- У меня не было на это причины. Не с кем было разделить удовольствие, - голос Джимми звучал печально.   
Дин подовинулся ближе, прижимаясь бедром к ноге Джимми:  
\- Ну так давай сделаем этот раз незабываемым.  
Джимми ответил на предложение долгим поцелуем. Дин застонал и обхватил его руками. Он и сам чувствовал легкую печаль. Это был его лучший день за долгое время. Ему приходилось ужасно много работать, и Сэму тоже приходилось ужасно много работать. Он уже давно не имел возможности просто поболтать с кем-нибудь обо всяких глупостях типа футбола, сломанных запястий и бега наперегонки по пляжу. Потянувшись, Дин запустил пальцы Джимми в волосы и слегка откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Не отводя взгляда, он перебрался ему на колени и уселся верхом. Журчание воды в ванне практически перекрывало шум океанского прибоя. Джимми обнял Дина в ответ. Дин закрыл глаза и прижался ближе. Каждое прикосновение было как чудо. Дин не мог вспомнить, когда его так кто-то обнимал.  
Они оставались в воде долго, пока кожа на подушечках пальцев рук и ног не сморщилась. Дин выбрался из ванны, взял Джимми за руку и повел его в спальню. Даже не вытершись они упали на кровать. Дин подумал было, стоит ли предложить Джимми снова достать из сумки принадлежности для бондажа, но спустя несколько минут все более откровенных ласк и отчаянных поцелуев Джимми потянулся к тумбочке в поисках презервативов и смазки. Следуя легкому толчку локтем Дин перевернулся на живот. Что ж, если Джимми этого желает... Он встал на четвереньки, застонав, когда почувствовал два пальца Джимми в заднице. Оглянувшись через плечо, он посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Дин повел бедрами:  
\- Эй, там сзади, не тормози.  
Джимми выдернул пальцы и надел презерватив. Он тщательно размазал любрикант, глядя Дину в лицо, медленно скользнув рукой по его члену.   
Застонав, Дин бросил:  
\- Дразнишься?  
\- Даже не думал, - Джимми ухватился наконец за бедра Дина и прижался сзади. Дин выгнул спину, ощутив толчок. Джимми распластался по его спине и охватил ладонью член.   
Он жестко вошел в него. Дин чувствовал чужие яйца, которые шлепались о его собственные, пока безжалостная рука буквально доила его член. Слышал глухие стоны Джимми в ритме своего дыхания.   
Все закончилось неожиданно быстро, Дин кончил, и напряжение его мышц вырвало у Джимми резкий вздох, а потом тот замер. Он до синяка сжал бедро Дина и излился.  
Оба рухнули боком на кровать. Минуту спустя Джимми отодвинулся, чтобы избавиться от презерватива. Когда он вернулся на место, Дин потянулся к нему и втянул в поцелуй. Обменявшись несколькими ленивыми поцелуями, Дин потянул край простыни и накрыл их обоих. Джимми удивил его тем, что крепко обнял и подтолкнул его голову к своему плечу. От этого простого жеста Дину перехватило горло. Он крепко зажмурился и обхватил тонкую талию Джимми.  
Через пару минут оба крепко спали.

***

Дин проснулся в воскресенье в объятиях Джимми. В течение нескольких минут он наслаждался теплом другого человека, который лежал так близко от него. Джимми встряхнулся и распахнул глаза.  
\- Сколько времени? - спросил он, потирая глаза.  
\- Эммм, - Дин приподнял голову, чтобы разглядеть часы: - Почти десять.  
Джимми усмехнулся:  
\- Я уже много лет не просыпался так поздно.  
Дин улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Придется тебе обойтись без пробежки сегодня.  
Джимми перекатился так, что оказался сверху:  
\- Может, ты поможешь мне заменить ее другими упражнениями?  
Он вжался в него бедрами и сдвинулся вверх так, чтобы их члены беспрепятственно терлись друг о друга. Дин охнул и потянулся вниз, обхватывая оба пениса ладонью. Так они и продолжили, втираясь один в другого, размазывая по себе и простыням липкую смазку. Джимми рухнул на Дина и нежно поцеловал того в плечо. Из кровати они выбрались только много позже.  
Большую часть утра они провели на диване. Дин разъяснял тонкости игры в футбол, и почему игры команд университетов лучше игр команд Национальной Лиги, тем более, что фоном ему служила игра на экране телевизора.  
Некоторое время спустя после обеда Джимми сообщил, что ему пора возвращаться обратно. Неожиданно у Дина все сжалось в животе. Все было не так, как он себе представлял... он не думал, что все закончиться так скоро.  
Он отправился наверх, чтобы собрать свою сумку, а когда вернулся, Джимми как раз отсчитывал деньги, которые должен был Дину.  
\- Я вызвал тебе такси, - сказал он, вручая ему всю сумму. - Спасибо, Майкл, за по-настоящему приятные выходные.  
Дин с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не назвать собственное имя.  
\- Спасибо, приятель.  
Он замешкался на секунду. Джимми тоже выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то еще на прощание, но гудок подъехавшей машины помешал ему. Такси прибыло. Дин закинул сумку на плечо и вышел из квартиры. Прежде чем сесть в автомобиль, он оглянулся назад.  
\- Привет. Только до остановки автобуса.  
\- Диспетчер мне сказал, что поездка заказана до Пало-Альто, парень. И оплачена. Но если ты хочешь на автовокзал, то это твое дело.  
\- Ладно тогда. Пусть будет Пало-Альто.   
Дин откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза до самого конца поездки. Он уговаривал себя, что у него теперь есть деньги, что можно расслабиться, но он постоянно возвращался в мыслях к утру, к тому, как приятно было проснуться в чьих-то объятиях. Как сильно ему хотелось, чтобы это повторилось. Он одернул себя. Ничего из этого не выйдет...  
Когда такси остановилось перед маленьким домом в Пало-Альто, он глубоко вздохнул и вышел из машины. Сэм ждал его за кухонным столом, с откровенно рассерженным выражением лица. Дин вскинул руку, желая пресечь его излияния, но Сэм сразу пустился с места в карьер:  
\- Дин, когда ты собирался мне про это рассказать?  
Дин рефлекторно схватился за пачку наличных у себя в кармане, при этом желудок его судорожно дернулся. Он заставил себя подчеркнуто небрежно повесить ключи на крючок:  
\- Про что?  
\- Про дом, Дин. Про закладную! На автоответчике было четыре сообщения!  
\- Ах, это...  
\- Да. Это, Дин! Что мы будем делать? - размахивая руками, выкрикнул Сэм.  
\- Ничего мы не будем делать, Сэмми. Я обо всем позаботился.  
\- Позаботился? Ты хочешь сказать, у тебя есть деньги? - недоверие звучало в каждом слове Сэма.  
\- Именно. - Дин выудил деньги из кармана и помахал ими перед лицом своего брата. Сэм удивленно вытаращился.  
\- Как?  
\- Я же рассказывал тебе о приятеле Эша, - он увидел, что Сэм собирается что-то сказать и оборвал его: - Чувак. Я достал деньги. Ну, посидим мы неделю на макаронах или типа того.  
\- А что мы будем делать в следующем месяце?  
\- Тебе очень нужно сейчас беспокоиться о следующем месяце? - Дин открыл холодильник и заглянул в него. Проклятье, пива не было. Он вспомнил ломящийся от продуктов холодильник в жилищном комплексе.  
\- Дин, - голос Сэма прервал его мысли. Он захлопнул дверцу и выпрямился.  
\- Не бери в голову. У меня уже есть идея на следующий месяц.  
\- Да? И какая же?  
\- Я... Я продам Импалу.  
Сэм моргнул:  
\- Что? Дин, но этого нельзя делать!  
\- Почему?  
\- Дин... Это же папина машина.  
Как будто он не знал.  
\- А теперь моя. Ну же, Сэм. Она старая, запчасти к ней дорогие, и она жрет бензин без конца и края. Кроме того, мы не можем жить в ней. Или съесть ее. Этот дом - наша первоочредная задача. Папа сделал бы то же самое.  
\- Дин...  
\- Замяли, Сэм.  
Дин повернулся и отправился по лестнице в свою комнату, оставив Сэма на кухне в одиночестве.


	3. Chapter 3

Кас поставил бело-зеленый картонный стакан перед своей секретаршей на ее заваленный документами стол.   
\- Мокко с белым шоколадом и взбитыми сливками.  
\- Мне? - воскликнула Бекки: - Ой, мистер Милтон, огромное Вам спасибо!  
У Бекки не было специального образования для секретарш юридических контор, и вообще она была слишком молода для столь важного поста. Однако она была на редкость трудолюбивой, всегда улыбалась, никогда не жаловалась на бесконечные сверхурочные, даже если Касу довелось поймать ее пару раз за использованием служебного компьютера для сочинения художественных рассказов.  
\- Я очень ценю всю ту работу, что Вы для нас делаете. Что сегодня на повестке дня?  
Бекки отпила глоточек от своего кофе и удовлетворенно вздохнула:  
\- Ну, в десять утра у Вас встреча с мисс Кейс, для очередного обсуждения ее воли.  
Кас поморщился. Гертруда Кейс была одной из старейших клиенток их фирмы, и она регулярно вносила изменения в свое завещание; вычеркивала племянников и племянниц, стоило им поссориться, вновь вписывала их, как только прощала, меняла список занимавщихся животными благотворительных организаций, которым собиралась оставить некоторые суммы. Это было долго и нудно, но работа Кастиэля не отличалась увлекательностью. Налоги и законы об имуществе сенсаций, как правило, не предлагают.  
\- Собрание членов правления сегодня в два после обеда. О! Еще Сэм Винчестер заходил и просил уделить ему пару минут.  
Кас задержался. Сэм Винчестер был одним из практикантов, работавших на фирму. Это был исключительный (и неоплачиваемый) шанс поработать на "Милтон и Хейс". Подобная практика хорошо смотрелась впоследствии в резюме, а некоторые из практикантов в конце года даже получали предложение стать сотрудниками фирмы. Три месяца Сэм отработал непосредственно на Каса, а сейчас перешел в подчинение к Люцу, который руководил отделом уголовного права.  
\- Скажите Сэму, чтобы он пришел в 11:30. Я возьму его с собой на ланч и расспрошу, как ему работается с Люцем, - Кас улыбнулся.  
\- Заметано! Я ему сразу же позвоню! - Бекки порозовела, когда потянулась за трубкой телефона.   
\- И закажите для нас столик у Пуэрини, пожалуйста, - с этим Кас прошел в свой кабинет и сел за стол.  
Утро пролетело незаметно. Мисс Кейс оказалась в этот раз на редкость сговорчивой. Она решила оставить кое-что психотерапевту, который занимался ее Маффином, нервной трехцветной кошкой редкой расцветки, если Кас правильно запомнил, и сделал ее счастливой и спокойной. Вообще-то он обязательно постарался бы отговорить ее от этого, чтобы не бросать деньги на ветер из-за всяких мошенников, но предназначенная сумма была не слишком впечатляющей, так что он решил закрыть на нее глаза.  
Он потратил некоторе время на внесение необходимых изменений. Это, собственно, была работа для кого-нибудь из помощников, но мисс Кейс была клиенкой еще его отца, поэтому Кас чувствовал себя обязанным заняться ее делами лично. Он поднял голову, только услышав стук в дверь, и улыбнулся, когда Сэм Винчестер буквально влетел в кабинет. Кас открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать молодого человека, но тот не дал ему и слова сказать:  
\- Извините... Мистер Милтон, но мне надо совсем немного времени... Я был очень рад работать с Вами... в такой хорошей фирме... но я просто не могу... - Сэм замолчал, явно пытаясь собраться, и продолжил: - Я должен отказаться от своего места практиканта. Я... должен покинуть программу.   
"Боже мой!" - подумал Кас. Неужели Бекки оказалась слишком навязчивой? Или Люц опять повел себя как нетерпимый к ошибкам начальник? Молодой человек перед ним выглядел ужасно расстроенным, он сжал кулак, а потом скользнул рукой по волосам.  
Сэм бросил конверт на рабочий стол и уже повернулся к двери, когда Кас поднялся на ноги:  
\- Сэм, пожалуйста, сядьте и давайте все обсудим. Кто-то из фирмы рассердил Вас?  
\- Что? О, нет, это не имеет отношения ни к кому здесь, это просто... семейные обстоятельства. Я... должен оказать помощь.  
Ну, это уже звучало не совсем страшно.  
\- Сэм, позвольте мне пригласить Вас на обед, как я планировал, - Кас отрицательно замахал руками, когда Сэм попытался начать протестовать: - Может быть, мы что-нибудь придумаем. А если нет, то я бы хотел иметь возможность отблагодарить Вас за всю ту кучу работы, что Вы для меня сделали. Пожалуйста.  
Сэм заколебался на мгновение, потом кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Прекрасно. Давайте возьмем мою машину.  
Кас повел его из кабинета.

"Пуэрини" был итальянским рестораном, расположенным в старом перестроенном двухэтажном доме, втиснувшимся в боковую улочку. На окнах висели красные занавески, а воздух был напоен вкуснейшими ароматами, в которых смешивались запахи базилика и орегано. Это был любимый ресторан Каса. Они расположились в отдельной кабинке в глубине зала, с бокалами вина в руках, и Кас приготовился выслушать историю Сэма.  
\- Прошлой зимой у нас возникли некоторые проблемы с крышей. Нужно было ее ремонтировать, и мой брат взял второй залог на дом, - Сэм побарабанил пальцами по белой скатерти: - В начале все было в порядке, но потом ему сократили часы работы в гараже, где он работал, потому что дела там шли не слишком хорошо, и мы не смогли вовремя платить взносы.  
Сэм покраснел, когда признался во всем, но все же продолжил:  
\- До недавнего времени он все от меня скрывал, потому что я никогда не согласился бы на практику, знай я все подробности. Это... просто Дин. Он думает, что должен взваливать на себя всю ответственность.  
Сэм отпил вина.  
\- В общем, мы выплачивали кредит по частям и, я думаю, постепенно мы бы разобрались со всем, но сейчас, неизвестно из-за чего, банк потребовал полного погашения, или дом пойдет с молотка. Дин сказал, что разберется с этим, он собирался продать свою машину. Это старый автомобиль нашего отца, но я не могу позволить ему так поступить, понимаете? Он заботится обо мне с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четырнадцать. Я... я просто не могу позволить ему и дальше решать все проблемы самостоятельно.   
\- Он заботился о Вас с тех пор, как Вам исполнилось четырнадцать?  
\- Да, моя мама умерла, когда я был совсем маленьким, а у отца случился удар, когда мне было четырнадцать. Дин бросил школу и устроился на работу, только поэтому меня не отправили в приют. Он делал все чтo мог. Днем менял масло в машинах, а ночами мыл полы. - Сэм пригладил волосы: - Брался за любую грязную работу, на стройке, в баре. Как-то он даже целое лето был мороженщиком на колесах. У него всегда было по две работы, так что времени на то, чтобы получить профессию, у Дина не нашлось. Но мы держались.  
Официант прервал Сэма, поставив хлеб и оливковое масло на стол. Тот взял кусок, прежде чем продолжить:  
\- Я не думал, что смогу учиться в Стенфорде, учитывая все обстоятельства. Мы едва сводили концы с концами, нам даже учебники не на что было купить. А потом нам позвонила старая приятельница нашего отца, они вместе служили на флоте. Она услышала обо мне, а еще она знала одного человека из Пало-Альто, который попал в аварию, и его парализовало, после чего для него наступили тяжелые времена. Он согласился пустить нас к себе жить в обмен на помощь по дому. - Сэм уставился в центр стола, его голос стал глуше: - Бобби. Он... ну, он стал кем-то вроде второго отца для нас. Дин не мог работать постоянно, и из нас получилось что-то вроде маленькой семьи. Бобби нами командовал, требовал, чтобы мы ему подавали его выпивку, называл нас "балбесами", но по-настоящему о нас заботился, - Сэм тяжело сглотнул, - до тех пор, пока я не начал учиться в юридическом колледже. Он оставил нам свой дом. Мы не можем его потерять.  
\- Понимаю, - сказал Кас.  
\- Правда? Я имею в виду, - Сэм провел рукой по глазам, - я об этом много лет не говорил. Мне так жаль вываливать на Вас все эти вещи, я просто хочу, чтобы Вы поняли, почему я не могу завершить практику. Мне стыдно, что я вас всех бросаю посреди заезда.  
Кас откинулся назад и погрузился в размышления.  
\- Сэм, а если бы был способ оставить Вас в программе?  
\- Как? В смысле...  
\- Возможно, Вам неизвестно, что "Милтон и Хейс" имеют... так называемый фонд для непредвиденных расходов, но мне не очень нравится это название. Однако иногда мы оказываем своим клиентам вспомоществование посредством краткосрочных ссуд под низкие проценты, если некоторые деловые интересы этого требуют. Я был бы счастлив предложить подобное и Вам.  
\- О, ммм... Я не думаю, что мне следует...  
\- Это не акт благотворительности, - отрезал Кас, - это ссуда, чтобы помочь Вам пересечь поток вброд. Как только Вы завершите Вашу практику, у Вас не возникнет проблем с выплатой этого займа, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Человек Ваших способностей и ума должен иметь возможность выбора. Сколько Вам требуется?  
Сэм помялся, а потом назвал сумму. Кас был уверен, что Сэм занизил ее, и мысленно накинул еще пятнадцать процентов сверху.  
\- После обеда мы можем составить расписку. Давайте теперь заказывать? - Он помахал маячившему невдалеке официанту. - Сальтимбокка* здесь пальчики оближешь.  
Вернувшись в офис, Кас усадил Сэма на один из стульев для посетителей, пока давал Бекки указания напечатать расписку, и позвал одного из нотариусов, чтобы тот заверил документ. Пока они ждали, кое-что пришло Касу в голову. Он спросил Сэма:  
\- Вам требуется банковской чек?  
\- Нет, обычного будет достаточно, - Сэм выглядел слегка ошеломленным, - в этом месяце мой брат уже нашел деньги. Я думаю, он ходил к нелегальному ростовщику.  
Кас поднял брови. Он достал из ящика стола собственную чековую книжку и заполнил один из бланков. Потом протянул его Сэму через стол.  
\- Это больше, чем...  
Кас улыбнулся:  
\- Я не хочу узнать, что Вашему брату сломали ноги.  
Их прервали Бекки и нотариус, молодой помощник юриста по имени Эндрю. Буквально за пару минут договор был подписан и заверен, и Сэм с Касом вновь остались одни.  
Сэм не сводил глаз с чека в своей руке, словно тот мог исчезнуть в любой момент.  
\- Я правда не знаю, что сказать...  
Кас прервал его:  
\- Ну, мне пора. У меня еще совещание сегодня.  
Он встал.  
\- Конечно, да, но...  
Кас проводил Сэма до двери кабинета:  
\- Я счастлив, что вы остаетесь у нас, Сэм, - Кас улыбнулся, - а если Вы решите присоединиться к нам после практики, то мы сможем рассматривать все это как предварительное вознаграждение.  
Он отвернулся, но прежде успел увидеть пораженное лицо Сэма.

____________

*Сальтимбокка (saltimbocca, итал.) - говяжий рулет со специями или тушеная телятина.

Две недели спустя

Стрелка часов только переползла цифру девять второй раз за сутки, когда Кас услышал, что дверь в его кабинет открылась. Он поднял голову и увидел своего брата.  
\- Что, черт побери, ты сотворил с моим практикантом?  
Кас вскинул брови:  
\- Которого из наших практикантов ты имеешь в виду?  
Люц скользнул в кабинет и рухнул на гостевой стул. Потом вытянул ноги Касу под стол и закинул руки за голову.  
\- Высокого с дурацкой прической... Вессон... Вестчестер?  
\- Сэм Винчестер?  
\- Да, он. Ну так что ты с ним сделал?  
Кас уселся ровнее и посмотрел на брата:  
\- А что-нибудь с ним не так?  
\- Да! Он и так всегда делал больше, чем любой другой практикант, но сейчас он перещеголял даже младших сотрудников. Он здесь проводит больше времени, чем я.  
\- Ну, это несложно.  
Люц кинул на него взгляд:  
\- Туше. Тогда так, он здесь проводит больше времени, чем Уриэль. Да он здесь бывает больше, чем ты.  
Кас поморщился:  
\- Очень старательный молодой человек.  
\- Нет, старательным он был раньше, но ты что-то с ним сделал, в прошлый понедельник ты с ним ходил обедать, и теперь он борется за звание "самого преданного раба". Знаешь, я свалил на него всю ту незаконченную бумажную волокиту по делу Уокера, и он мне сказал: "Спасибо". Спасибо! Что ты сделал?  
Кас вздохнул. Он должен был это предвидеть.  
\- Я ему дал ссуду.  
\- Ссуду? На что? На завтраки?  
Кас объяснил ситуацию Люцу, который, прищурившись, не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Неужто тебя задела подобная душещипательная история? Вот уж не думал, что у тебя настолько мягкое сердце.  
\- Он пытается помочь своему брату, который в нем нуждается, - Кас многозначительно посмотрел в ответ.  
Люц кивнул:  
\- Ну да.  
На некоторое время оба погрузились в молчание. Наконец Кас осмелился:  
\- Ты что-нибудь слышал о нем после?  
\- На прошлой неделе. Один из этих пьяных звонков. Он был где-то между Копенгагеном и Амстердамом. Или еще где.  
\- Где точно, ты не знаешь?  
\- Не думаю, чтобы он сам это знал.  
Кас вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Он ощущал себя совершенно беспомощным.  
Еще некоторое время спутя Люц поднялся, собираясь идти. Добравшись до двери, он повернулся:  
\- Знаешь, ты можешь заполучить его в фирму... Винчестера, я имею в виду. Он нам обязан, а эту ссуду мы могли бы рассматривать как предварительное вознаграждение.   
Кас одарил брата тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Ты, как всегда, на редкость корыстен.  
\- Всегда, братец.  
Люц послал ему неискреннюю улыбку и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
После ухода брата Кас, нахмурившись, посмотрел на свой рабочий стол. Это была правда, он проводил в бюро больше времени, чем любой другой сотрудник фирмы.  
Он осмотрелся. Облицованные темными деревяными панелями стены с книжными полками от пола до потолка, заполненными в основном справочниками по налоговым законам. Ни единой личной вещицы, ни фотографий, ни сувениров. Его дипломы висели на стене за его спиной, заключенные во внушающие уважение рамки, что, однако, было делом рук Бекки. В этом месте не было ничего от него самого, и он проводил здесь почти все свое время.  
Он достал мобильный телефон и принялся пролистывать список номеров, задержавшись на одном, обозначенным именем "Габриэль". Почувствовал привычный укол вины, покачал головой и продолжил листать. Добравшись до контакта под записью "Майкл", он остановился, и его большой палец завис над иконкой с зеленой трубкой. Кас прикусил губу. За прошедшую неделю он несколько раз думал об этом, но так и не набрался решимости позвонить. Еще одна ночь? А стоит ли? Пронзившая его дрожь заинтересованности стала ответом. Нет. Он испытывал слишком сильное притяжение, а подобный интерес к проститутке обязательно закончится несчастьем. Ему стоило просто стереть номер и забыть обо всем.  
Это были чудесные выходные, но это все, что было. Он снова уставился на номер.  
Однако вместо того, чтобы стереть его, как следовало поступить, он, пожалуй, даже слишком небрежно швырнул телефон обратно в свою сумку.

Полтора часа спустя Кас был как раз на пути из темного офиса. В одной из квадратных рабочих ячеек виднелся свет. Он подошел и увидел Сэма, склонившегося над столом. Кас не смог удержаться от улыбки:  
\- Сэм, это уже граничит с одержимостью.  
Сэм вскинулся, захваченный врасплох.  
\- О. Привет. Ага, я, хм, пропустил автобус, и просто жду следующего.  
\- Позвольте мне подвезти Вас.  
\- О, в этом нет...  
\- Да ладно, Сэм. Люди скоро будут думать, что мы Вас приковали к этому столу.  
Сэм, кажется, согласился с его мнением:  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Он засунул несколько папок себе в сумку, и оба вышли.  
В молчании они добрались до гаража, и Кас показал дорогу к своему автомобилю. Когда оба уселись, Сэм назвал адрес:  
\- Надеюсь, это не слишком далеко от того места, куда нужно Вам.  
\- Абсолютно нет, - Кас развернулся и поехал к выходу с парковки, засунув предварительно учетную карточку в прорезь автомата. - Люц мне сказал, что Вы очень много работаете. - Он опустил окно и нажал на пульт дистанционного управление ворот. Те открылись.  
\- Я просто хочу делать свою рабору хорошо, после всего, что Вы для меня сделали.  
\- Сэм, Вы всегда хорошо работали. В противном случае я бы никогда не предложил Вам ничего подобного. Но в подобном рвении нет необходимости.  
\- Я знаю, - Сэм явно с трудом удержался от того, чтобы снова не начать его благодарить. Кас решил сменить тему и спросил насчет дела, над которым Сэм работал вместе с Люцем. Тот с готовностью сообщил ему все подробности.  
\- Я думаю, что этот парень, Уокер, настоящий сумасшедший. Я знаю, что не должен говорить подобное про клиентов...  
\- Пожалуй, "сумасшедший" вполне подходящее обозначение для Уокера, - согласился Кас, - между нами, я был против того, чтобы взять этот случай в самом начале, но сейчас я думаю, что мой брат способен убедить Уокера делать то, что следует.  
\- О, он может. И он это сделает. Он блестящий адвокат. В смысле, не то чтобы я не считал Вас хорошим...  
Кас засмеялся, услышав подобный комплимент. Они еще порассуждали о разных сторонах дела, которые не следовало упускать из виду, прежде чем оно будет завершено, а затем Сэм объяснил как проехать. Когда они добрались до дома, Кас внимательно посмотрел на строение и едва заметно улыбнулся. Это был красивый двухэтажный дом, с крытым крыльцом и огромным чердачным окном. Дом располагался на тихой улочке в хорошей части города. Неудивительно, что банк так горел желанием заполучить его. За него можно было выручить кругленькую сумму, учитывая цены на рынке недвижимости.  
Фонарь на крыльце горел. Сэм засмеялся:  
\- Мой брат надо мной издевается, говорит, что чувствует себя домохозяйкой, ждущей, когда же я соблаговолю вернуться посреди ночи домой.   
Кас тихонько засмеялся в ответ:  
\- И он держит ужин наготове?  
\- Обычно да, - улыбнулся Сэм.  
Тут у Каса мелькнула одна мысль:  
\- Вы же придете на корпоративную вечеринку на следующей неделе, не так ли?  
\- Да, собираюсь, во всяком случае. Кто-то рассказывал, как здорово на них бывает.  
\- Берите своего брата с собой.  
\- Что, правда?  
\- Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться. Вы всегда говорите о нем с таким уважением.  
\- Это было бы замечательно. Правда, он не слишком привык к подобным вечеринкам...  
\- Я тоже нет, - невесело улыбнулся Кас.  
\- Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, - улыбнулся Сэм в ответ: - Спасибо за поездку.  
Молодой человек выбрался из машины и направился к дому, остановившись помахать, когда добрался до крыльца. Прежде чем тронуться, Кас в последний раз посмотрел на уютный теплый дом.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел куда? - крикнул Дин, не вставая с дивана.  
\- Ай, да ладно, Дин. Мой босс спросил, не могу ли я вас познакомить, - Сэм вышел из кухни и поставил бутылку пива на стол перед братом. Дин фыркнул и подхватил ее.  
\- Официальная вечеринка в дурацком загородном клубе?  
\- Полуофициальная, хватит, если ты наденешь костюм.  
Дин поднял бровь:  
\- Всего лишь костюм?  
\- Я думал, ты хочешь с ним познакомиться. Благодаря ему мы не питаемся одними только макаронами.  
Дин здорово разозлился, когда Сэм рассказал ему о ссуде. Не то чтобы он был не рад оставить проблемы с банком за спиной или тому, что больше не было необходимости доставать деньги с помощью "дополнительной работы". Но сама идея, что кто-то узнает о финансовых проблемах Винчестеров, претила ему. Сэм поклялся, что все было по-честному, просто ссуда до тех пор, пока он не получил бы работу, но Дин не доверял подобной благотворительности со стороны чужих людей. Он привык рассчитывать только на себя и терпеть не мог от кого-то зависеть.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не мое...  
Сэм глубоко вдохнул и разыграл козырную карту:  
\- Бесплатный бар.  
\- Бесплатный бар?  
\- Да, и буфет. Всякие навороченные пирожные со взбитыми сливками и тому подобное.  
Дин вздохнул:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не надевал костюм с похорон Бобби.  
\- Тебе повезет, если он все еще тебе подходит.  
\- Сучка.  
\- Придурок.  
Сэм ушел обратно в кухню.  
Дин засмеялся и устроился поудобнее со своим пивом. Зазвонил его телефон, и он испытал легкое разочарование, когда увидел, что это был всего лишь Руфус. Он покачал головой. Договорившись с Руфусом насчет работы в пятницу, он закончил разговор и промотал список номеров до имени "Джимми". Он и сам не знал, зачем сохранил номер, но он это сделал. Таким образом можно было представить себе, что Джимми позвонит снова. Дин был стопудово уверен, что, с тех пор как они виделись в последний раз, Джимми тоже об этом думал. Иногда Дин размышлял, что, возможно, у Джимми был постоянный друг, который просто уехал на выходные из города. В самом деле, зачем еще такому горячему и богатому парню платить за секс? Джимми не выглядел человеком, который стал бы регулярно изменять партнеру.  
Он бросил телефон на стол и допил свое пиво.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда они приехали. Дин оттянул свой воротничок. Загородный клуб выглядел прикольно. Там были дурацкие лебеди, которые разгуливали по участку.  
Поднимаясь по ступеням в зал, Дин без конца оглядывался и ныл:  
\- Клянусь, Сэм, если один из этих парковщиков поцарапает мою детку...  
\- Прекрати, Дин.  
Сэм положил руку брату на плечо и протащил его за собой остаток пути до дверей. Обстановка внутри еще больше поражала воображение. С потолка свисали люстры. Квартет в углу наигрывал джазовые мелодии. Стоило им войти, как несколько человек сразу принялись звать Сэма. Сэм направился к ним, пообещав немедленно вернуться, и оставил его одного стоять на месте, чем привел в форменное замешательство. Дин вздохнул. Вечер обещал быть долгим.  
Но по крайней мере, насчет бесплатного бара Сэм не соврал. Точнее, на вечеринке было сразу четыре барные стойки. С пивом в руке Дин почувствовал себя увереннее. Сэм разыскал его и потащил за собой знакомиться, представляя своим друзьям и коллегам. С некоторыми Дин даже потанцевал. Час спустя он постарался скрыться из-под опеки Сэма. Ему просто необходимо было остаться одному ненадолго. Он обогнул одну из боковых барных стоек и нашел себе спокойный уголок. Все эти шикарные люди в своих костюмах за тысячи долларов. Дин был готов поспорить, что часы некоторых присутствующих стоили больше, чем он зарабатывал за два года. Он допил пиво. Ему срочно требовалось еще одно.  
Группа людей неподалеку от него громко обсуждала лыжный курорт в Тахо, и Дин вдруг вспомнил, как Джимми со смехом рассказывал, как сломал запястье. Джимми был бы здесь на своем месте. Он бы вел себя как рыба в воде, рассуждая об акциях и марочных винах. Джимми, о котором Дин слишком часто вспоминал за последние недели. Глупо было представлять его в их доме, на смятых простынях, на маленькой кухне за яичницей. Место Джимми было здесь, в этом особом мире.  
Дин заметил Сэма, окруженного другими практикантами фирмы. Сэм тоже подходил этим людям. Он крепче сжал свою пустую бутылку. Сэм всегда был рожден для больших дел. Дин это знал. Только он никак не мог перестать думать, что же будет с ним самим, когда Сэм станет одним из этих людей. Где окажется Дин? Дин, со всей своей грязью под ногтями и неумением вовремя вставить замечание в вежливую беседу...  
Дин постарался стряхнуть с себя эти мысли. Они бы только зря настроили его на мрачный лад.  
\- Вот ты где, Дин! - Сэм был на пути к нему: - Я тебя искал. Сейчас я бы хотел...  
\- Привет, Сэм! - раздался голос из-за плеча.  
Дин успел заметить легкую гримасу неудовольствия на лице Сэма, прежде чем тот повернулся и поприветствовал молодую женщину позади себя. Дин тоже обернулся. Женщина оказалась привлекательной брюнеткой в ярко-красном платье.  
\- Ты так хорошо выглядишь. Это новый костюм? - Женщина протянула руку и погладила Сэма по груди.  
\- Привет, Бекки, - Сэм отступил назад, избегая прикосновения, и выдвинул Дина вперед: - Позволь мне представить тебе моего брата. Это Дин. Дин, Бекки.  
\- О, это так мило – наконец познакомиться с тобой, Дин, - Бекки стремительно рванулась вперед и схватила его за руку: - Сэм все время говорит о тебе.  
\- Правда?  
\- О, да. Как ты его поддерживал, пока он учился в колледже и на юридическом факультете. Такая прелесть. Вы, мальчики, должны быть очень близки. Ты, наверное, им очень гордишься.  
Бекки говорила очень быстро, не отпуская руку Дина, а напоследок еще и обхватила ее второй рукой.  
\- Хм, ну да, конечно. Очень горжусь, - Дин вытянул руку из захвата и со значением посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Бекки - секретарь Каса, - добавил Сэм: - Мы как раз его ищем. Ты не знаешь, где он?  
\- Мистер Милтон? Когда я его видела в последний раз, он разговаривал со своим братом. На заднем дворе, возле фонтана.  
\- Ладно, тогда мы, пожалуй, пойдем. Спасибо, Бекки.  
\- Не за что, Сэм. Я была очень рада познакомиться с тобой, Дин.  
Бекки упорхнула.  
\- Чувак.  
\- Ни слова, - Сэм потянул Дина за руку: - Просто пойдем.  
Они пересекли бальный зал. Дин не удержался:  
\- У фонтана? На заднем дворе? Что это за место? Я думал, что загородные клубы - это места, где люди просто играют в гольф.  
\- Это не так, - ответил Сэм, улыбаясь и закатывая глаза, - тут есть теннисный корт, и бассейн тоже есть.  
Дин засмеялся, мотая головой. Они как раз были на пути к широкой двери, за которой Дин предположил задний двор.  
\- Вестчестер!  
Дин продолжил идти, но Сэм немедленно развернулся, практически врезавшись в него.  
\- Эй! - отшатнулся Дин.  
\- Вестчестер!  
К ним подошел темно-русый мужчина. Как и на всех остальных, на нем был дорогой костюм, но галстук свободно болтался на шее, и пара верхних пуговиц на рубашке были расстегнуты.  
\- Ух, мистер Милтон. Да, сэр.  
Брови Дина взлетели вверх. Так это и был Кас?  
Сэм продолжил:  
\- Мистер Милтон, это мой брат Дин. Дин, это мистер Люц Милтон. Я как раз работаю с ним в отделе уголовного права.  
Дин протянул руку, но мистер Люц Милтон просто отхлебнул своего виски со льдом из стакана, который держал в руке. Похоже, он был навеселе. Кивнув Дину, он спросил:  
\- Ты не видел мисс Розен?  
\- Бекки? - Сэм казался удивленным: - Э, видел. Буквально минуту назад она была здесь.  
\- Спасибо, - мужчина явно собрался идти, но неожиданно задержался: - Ты хорошо справляешься с работой, Вестчестер.  
Он хлопнул Сэма по плечу и направился через зал.  
Целую минуту Сэм не мог сдвинуться с места.  
\- Вестчестер? - уточнил Дин.  
\- Он сказал, что я хорошо справляюсь с работой...  
\- Ну да, а что, не должен? Ты же практически переселился в бюро. А он даже не знает твоего имени!  
\- Нет, Дин, ты не понимаешь. Он никогда не говорит ничего положительного практикантам!  
Дин закатил глаза:  
\- ОК, чувак. Как насчет того, чтобы отыскать другого мистера Милтона? Пускать слюни, вспоминая цветистые комплименты своего убойного мужчины, ты можешь и позже.  
Это заявление, казалось, пробудило Сэма от сладких грез. Они вышли наружу.  
\- А кстати, - сказал Дин, - я думал, что эта фирма носит название "Милтон и Хейс", а не "Милтон, Милтон и Хейс".   
\- Мы не какая-нибудь конторка, специализирующаяся на производственных травмах, - раздраженно отозвался Сэм: - "Милтон и Хейс" была основана в 1901 году дедом этих парней и его другом. Это одно из самых уважаемых заведений в городе. На данный момент четверо старших партнеров - это три брата Милтона и Захария Хейс, однако тот уже практически ничего не делает, кроме, разве что, развлекает беседами самых богатых клиентов да играет в гольф.  
Оказавшись на заднем дворе, Сэм нацелился на темноволосого мужчину, стоявшего к ним спиной и разговарившего с привлекательной блондинкой в вечернем платье без рукавов.  
Они задержались немного в стороне, не желая мешать. Как только девушка ушла, Сэм шагнул ближе к мужчине и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча.  
\- Мистер Милтон... Кас, я хотел представить Вам своего брата, - он жестом подозвал Дина.  
\- Ммм, - Кас кивнул, поднося бокал шампанского к губам. Потом он повернулся, уже протягивая руку для пожатия, и замер.  
Дин почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица. Парень, который повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать его, начальник Сэма, парень, который дал тому эту крутую ссуду... Был Джимми. Джимми стоял здесь, одетый в дорогой костюм, с протянутой рукой, готовый пожать руку Дину.  
Время будто остановилось. Они уставились друг на друга. Сэм продолжал говорить, но Дин слышал его слова словно издалека.   
\- Я знаю, что Вы хотели с ним познакомиться... Спасибо Вам еще раз за... так рад работать... прекрасная вечеринка... намного лучше, чем рассказывали...  
На щеках мужчины вспыхнули красные пятна.  
Неожиданно где-то залаяла собака, и этот лай встряхнул Дина, приведя его в себя. Сэм тоже отвлекся, обернулся, а потом воскликнул:  
\- Что за... О, господи, - он застонал: - Мисс Кейс привела свою чихуахуа с собой.  
\- Триксибеллу, если не ошибаюсь, - мрачно подтвердил Кас.  
Сэм повернулся к нему. Пару секунд все трое молчали, потом Джимми - нет, Кас, Кас взял себя в руки и вновь протянул Дину ладонь со словами:  
\- Очень рад познакомиться с Вами... Дин.  
При этом он не сводил глаз с лица Дина.  
Легкий нажим, который Дин расслышал в своем имени, заставил его начать двигаться. Он ответил на рукопожатие:  
\- Спасибо... Кас.  
Молчание вновь окутало их. Сэм опять заговорил о вечеринке, но Дин его совершенно не слушал. Мимо проходил официант с напитками. Дин ухватил бокал с шампанским и одним духом его опустошил.  
\- Дин... - неодобрительно начал Сэм.  
\- Вы должны меня извинить, - вдруг сказал Кас: - Мне необходимо кое-что сделать.  
С этим он кивнул Сэму и быстро ушел.  
\- Мда, это было странно. Обычно он куда как более общительный. Он классный парень на самом деле.  
Похоже, Сэм чувствовал себя обязанным извиниться за странное поведение своего босса. Это оказалось слишком.  
Впавший в ступор в присутствии Каса, мозг Дина заработал теперь на высших оборотах. Он повернулся к Сэму:  
\- Ну, с шефом твоим я познакомился, теперь могу и мотать отсюда.  
\- Дин, - Сэм попытался его удержать.  
Дин вытащил из кармана парковочный номерок и сунул его Сэму:  
\- Можешь ее взять, поехать в этот бар для яппи на вечеринку для практикантов. Я доеду до дома на такси.  
\- Дин, ты уверен?  
\- Это твой вечер, Сэмми. Развлекайся, - он строго посмотрела на брата: - Не садись за руль в нетрезвом виде.  
\- Ты же знаешь, никогда в жизни. Ты уверен?  
\- Да, вали уже.  
\- Спасибо, Дин. Спасибо за то, что пришел. Для меня это очень много значит. И мне жаль, что Кас был в странном настроении. Наверняка у него в голове что-то другое.  
Сэм ушел внутрь.  
Дин присел на краешек бассейна фонтана и обхватил голову руками. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он поднялся и направился в бар, расположенный на заднем дворе. Ему срочно требовалась доза алкоголя.  
Барменша, хорошенькая рыжеволосая куколка, не пожалела порции Джека для него в дополнение к пиву. Дин заглотил оба напитка и задумался над своими последующими действиями. Он должен был поговорить с Джим... Касом, понятное дело.  
Он оглянулся. Несмотря на поздний час, двор все еще был полон людьми. Каса не наблюдалось, но он знал, где сможет встретить его рано или поздно. Дин направился к стоянке. 

***

Дину пришлось прождать больше часа на парковке, прежде чем он наконец-то заметил знакомое лицо. Он глубоко вдохнул и вышел из-за машины.   
\- Эй, - позвал он и увидел, как мужчина вздрогнул и выронил ключи.  
\- Господи, - воскликнул Кас, - что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я запомнил, какая у тебя машина, и мне нужно тебя кое-что спросить...  
\- Ты запомнил мою машину?  
\- Как будто я могу забыть Ауди А8.  
Кас уставился на свою машину, словно увидел ее впервые:  
\- О, понимаю.  
Дин решил, что пора брать быка за рога:  
\- Слушай, пожалуйста, не говори ничего Сэму. Я... Я все что угодно сделаю, - он почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо, стоило ему вспомнить о том, при каких обстоятельствх он это сказал Касу в прошлый раз: - Только... не говори Сэму.  
\- У тебя здесь тоже машина? - неожиданно спросил Кас.  
\- Кхм, нет. Я оставил ее Сэму.  
\- Пойдем выпьем, - это прозвучало не приглашением, а требованием.  
Кас поднял ключи с земли и отпер автомобиль. Дин сел в него без единого слова. Кас отправился в небольшой бар неподалеку. Не самое крутое место, и посетителей не слишком много. Он сели в отгороженной кабинке в глубине.  
После того, как официантка удалилась, приняв заказ, Кас хотел что-то сказать, но Дин торопливо перебил его:  
\- Пожалуйста, не рассказывай Сэму о нас. О... - Дин покрутил рукой, - ты знаешь. Ему совсем не надо этого знать. Я пошел на это только, чтобы...  
\- Чтобы ваш дом не пошел с молотка, я знаю, - закончил Кас за него.  
\- Да. Уверен, что знаешь.  
Напитки прибыли. Кас отхлебнул от своего мартини. Дин вспомнил, как тот пил мартини ночью в джакузи. Он представил себе их обоих обнаженными в той огромной кровати и почувствал короткий острый приступ возбуждения. Та ночь была замечательной. Он был счастлив. Он бы хотел вновь почувствовать себя как тогда. Сейчас он сидел напротив того же самого человека, но его переполняла тревога.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего рассказывать Сэму, так что, пожалуйста, перестань беспокоиться об этом. Я бы желал узнать побольше о вашей ситуации от тебя самого. Поделишься? - попросил Кас.  
Дин задумался. Он не знал, что именно Сэм рассказал Касу, так что лгать было опасно. И, кроме того, непонятно по какой причине, но ему совсем не хотелось врать. Обычно он терпеть не мог делиться подобными вещами с кем бы то ни было, но Кас смотрел так проникновенно, с нечитаемым выражением в синих глазах... Дин глубоко втянул воздух.  
\- Все было в порядке, пока мне не сократили часы в гараже. Но Сэм как раз закончил свою учебу на юридическом факультете, и я подумал, что он вскоре найдет работу, - Дин принялся обдирать этикетку со своей бутылки: - А потом он пришел домой, весь взбудораженный из-за этой практики. Такая невероятная возможность, сказал он, такой редкий шанс. Я просто не смог сказать ему, что нам нужны деньги. - Он отхлебнул пива и заторопился: - Постарайся понять, он всегда был настолько крут. Я знаю, какой он умный, чего он на самом деле заслуживает. Я не мог опять утянуть его на дно, так что решил снова сделать то, что уже делал, пока он учился в старших классах и не мог записаться в футбольную команду только потому, что у нас не было денег на форму.   
\- Это не совсем одно и то же, - прервал его Кас.  
\- Нет, но... - Дин понизил голос, - это было как тогда, когда... сразу после того, как я... - Дин замолчал. Он и сам не знал, почему он так старался заставить Каса понять. – Тогда, в Канзасе, я делал это только когда нам очень нужны были деньги. Обычно зимой, когда счета за отопление становились слишком высокими.   
Стоянка грузовиков на семидесятом шоссе, где водители готовы были расстаться с двадцаткой за минет, если только ему не удавалось выиграть достаточно на бильярде. Оно того стоило, повторял он сам себе. Он не занимался этим слишком уж часто. Если бы его поймали, то Сэм отправился бы в приют, а так рисковать он не мог.  
\- Я много лет этим больше не занимался, с тех пор, как мы переехали в Калифорнию. Бобби меня бы... - Дин выпрямился на стуле и чуть заметно улыбнулся, - Бобби мне бы ноги повыдергал. Единственная причина, по которой я знал про это место, где мы встретились, это то, что там работает барменом двоюродный брат Калеба. Той ночью я в первый раз туда пришел.  
Почему он так настойчиво пытался донести это до Каса, Дин не знал. Но он очень старался.   
\- Те выходные... - начал он.  
Кас допил мартини:  
\- Повторить, - махнул он официантке.  
Дин замолчал. Кас явно не был намерен говорить о тех выходных. Он не обратил внимания на болезненный укол, который ему принесло осознание этого. В молчании они дождались, пока напитки не оказались перед ними.  
Кас взял свой бокал и обратился к Дину:  
\- Все, что ты делал, ты делал ради своего брата? - Это звучало скорее как утверждение, чем как вопрос.  
\- Ну, - начал Дин, - это и мой дом тоже...  
\- Но, - продолжил Кас, - ты бросил школу, переехал в в Калифорнию, продавал себя - все ради будущего Сэма и его счастья.  
Дин передернул плечами и посмотрел в сторону:  
\- Он мой брат.  
Кас посмотрела на него, и этот взгляд, казалось, длился очень долго:  
\- Да, - в конце концов сказал он. Потом он допил свой коктейль. - Готов?  
\- Ага, конечно.  
Оставив на столе несколько банкнот, Кас двинулся к выходу. Дин последовал за ним.  
Большая часть поездки прошла в тишине. Дин не знал, что ему следовало бы сказать. С одной стороны, то, что он выболтал, заставляло его ощущать себя неловко, а с другой, хотелось рассказать еще больше. Он посмотрел на профиль Каса. Что тот собирался делать? У него мелькнула безумная мысль пригласить Каса зайти, и он чуть не дал сам себе пощечину за подобные мысли. Когда машина въехала на их улицу, Дин сказал:  
\- Спасибо за поездку, Кас. И за... Ты знаешь.  
Кас посмотрел в ответ:  
\- Спасибо тебе, Дин.  
Дин удивился, с чего это Кас говорит подобные вещи. Кас остановил машину перед домом, сразу же достал свой телефон и набрал какой-то номер. Дин ощутил себя лишним. Он открыл дверь и покинул машину, но все равно успел услышать начало разговора:  
\- Бекки, ты дома?... Хорошо, ты должна кое-что для меня сделать.  
Дин захлопнул дверь, глядя, как машина исчезает в ночи.

***

\- А потом Люц спросил Уокера: "И почему же вы напали на мисс Флинт?" А обвинение заявило протест...  
Дин терпеливо ждал, пока стечет вода для мытья посуды, слушая рассуждения Сэма о последнем деле, над которым тот работал. Сэм сидел на маленьком кухонном столе и вот уже некоторое время распространялся об очевидном превосходстве Люца Милтона, а Дин с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не задать вопрос, который больше всего его интересовал.  
\- Это был ловкий ход. Когда дело доходит до перекрестного допроса, он настоящий гений. Буквально все в зале суда были поражены.  
Дин убрал моющее средство и с шумом захлопнул дверцу:  
\- Ага, а что Кастиэль думает по этому поводу?  
Назвать Каса по имени оказалось довольно странным делом. До этого момента Дин ни разу не произнес его имени вслух, может, из-за того, что слишком много думал об этом парне. С самой вечеринки он все ждал момента, что Сэм его сам упомянет, размышляя, что Кас мог бы что-то сказать по поводу знакомства. Но Сэм не произнес ни слова.  
\- Кастиэль? - удивленно переспросл Сэм, - А, так его там не было. Обычно он в суд не ходит.  
\- Ах, нет? - Дин энергично отжал губку для мытья посуды.  
\- Его сейчас нет в стране. Он сразу после вечеринки уехал, две недели назад.  
\- Нет в стране? - Дин не был уверен, почему его это задело. Конечно, они не болтали дружески в последний раз, когда виделись, и свои планы тоже не обсуждали. Мысленно он пнул самого себя. Он бесконечно думал о парне, который, вероятно, отрывался на отдыхе. Потом до него дошла вторая часть фразы, сказанная Сэмом:   
\- Подожди, сразу после вечеринки он уехал в отпуск?  
\- Я так думаю. Но это не было запланировано. Он просто уехал. Нам пришлось попотеть, чтобы выполнить за него его работу, - Сэм спрыгнул со стола и достал молоко из холодильника: - Мне, например, досталась мисс Кейс - помнишь, та старушенция с собачкой с вечеринки? Я ей сам представился. Повезло еще, что она мне позволила все сделать, но она оказалась немного... со странностями.  
Сэм выглядел довольно забавно, и в обычное время Дин не преминул бы подразнить его, но сейчас его закоротило на Касе:  
\- Он, значит, просто уехал?  
Сэм налил себе стакан молока и убрал упаковку обратно:  
\- Ага, Бекки сказала, он уехал в Европу. Конечно, у него есть на это право. Она сказала, что за последние два года он ни разу не брал отпуска. Он заслужил отдых.  
На это Дину сказать было нечего. Он протер раковину. Совершенное неожиданно его охватило раздражение. Он перед Касом той ночью сердце наизнанку вывернул, а тот взял и укатил в Европу? Типа, проявил заботу, а потом бросил Дина на обочине. И, может, именно в этот момент он там отрывался по полной.  
А может, Кас сам разозлился, что его маленькая секс-игрушка на один уикенд оказалась кем-то, кого он еще раз встретил, кем-то с умным братом, и ипотекой, и всяким дерьмом, так что в этот раз он решил поехать в Европу, чтобы найти себе кого-то. Чтобы уж точно не было шансов встретить этого парня снова. Дин точно не мог сказать, что же его бесило больше - мысль о том, что Кас его вот так кинул, или картинка, на которой Кас трахал другого, неизвестного парня, смеялся и пил с кем-то еще. Дин с силой швырнул губку обратно в раковину и направился к холодильнику. Ему срочно требовалась бутылка пива.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросил Сэм.  
\- Угу, голова что-то разболелась.  
\- Аспирин вообще-то был бы полезнее, чем это, - Сэм взглядом указал на бутылку.  
Дин закатил глаза. Сэм поднялся:  
\- Пошли, телевизор посмотрим. Ради такого дела я даже воздержусь от комментариев по поводу доктора Секси.  
Дин улыбнулся брату. Сэм всегда знал, как улучшить Дину настроение.   
\- Ага, пошли, - он последовал за Сэмом в гостиную.


	5. Chapter 5

Двое мужчин наблюдали за тем, как небольшая парусная яхта медленно продвигалась по своему пути в направлении одного из копенгагенских каналов. Команда состояла из трех человек - мужчины, женщины и девочки, все трое смеялись и болтали. Девочка продолжала щебетать, пока ее родители собирали вещи и подводили кораблик к пристани.  
Кас повернулся к Габриэлю, внимательно разглядывая его, пока тот наполнял их бокалы вином. Лицо Габриэля хранило печать давней скорби, но никаких признаков хорошо знакомой горечи Кас не заметил.  
\- Сказать тебе правду, - проговорил Габриэль, - думаю, некоторое время я жил просто по инерции. - Он вздохнул: - Злости больше не осталось, и, возможно, от этого больнее всего. Что за человек вот так просто перешагивает через подобное? Это как будто потерять все заново. - Он глотнул вина: - Почему я не могу скорбеть по ней остаток своей жизни? Только потому, что она бы этого не хотела? Но это то, чего хочу я, черт побери.  
\- Но ее желания явно имеют большее значение, чем твои, - улыбнулся Кас.  
Габриэль скривился:  
\- Это мое мнение.  
Некоторое время они не разговаривали, просто наблюдали за густеющими сумерками и прихлебывали вино. Они сидели в кафе вот уже больше двух часов, но заведующий явно не собирался торопить посетителей, заказавших одну из самых дорогих бутылок вина в заведении. Маленькая семья направилась пешком вдоль канала, девочка держала родителей за руки и время от времени повисала на них. Люди ходили туда-сюда, шум их голосов наполнял теплый ночной воздух.  
Габриэль повернулся к Касу:  
\- Ты не проголодался? Я думаю, что не отказался бы перекусить.  
\- Можно, - согласился Кас, - здесь поедим?  
Габриэль мотнул головой, указывая направление:  
\- Не, неподалеку от Тиволи есть одно местечко, которое я бы не отказался посетить.  
Они оплатили счет и бок о бок молча двинулись по улицам старого города. Ночная жизнь оживилась. Играли уличные музыканты, молодые люди смеялись. Уже не в первый раз Кас неожиданно представил себе Дина, медленно шагающего подле него по мощеным улицам. Дин был таким стопроцентным американцем, и Касу хотелось узнать, что бы он сказал об этом старинном европейском городе. Снующие вокруг люди на велосипедах - позабавили бы они его или привели бы его в смятение? Привезти когда-нибудь Дина сюда, отвести его в Королевский Сад, крепко держа за руку, позавтракать с ним у Гранолы - эта мысль застала Каса врасплох. Дину, возможно, понравилась бы Карлбергская Пивоварня...  
\- Так, опять ты это делаешь, - голос Габриэля вырвал Каса из сладких грез.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Улыбаешься сам себе. Ты никогда этого раньше не делал.  
\- Я не могу просто быть счастливым?  
Габриэль поднял брови. Кас закинул руку на плечи своего спутника:  
\- Я счастлив. Просто счастлив быть здесь вместе со своим братом.  
Габриэль судорожно сглотнул:  
\- Я тоже рад, что ты здесь, - его голос звучал глухо. Он обхватил Каса в ответ, в неловкой попытке обнять его одной рукой. - Но ты улыбался не поэтому.  
Они дошли до сада Тиволи. Весело вращалась карусель, от горок для катания на роликовых коньках доносились выкрики. По воздуху плыл запах попкорна и сладкой ваты. Люди окружили братьев, и для разговора не осталось никакой возможности.  
Кас последовал за Габриэлем до самого ресторана. Они заняли места и погрузились в обсуждение меню, насколько позволяли их скромные знания, но потом все-таки обратились за помощью к официанту. Когда заказ бы сделан и новая бутылка вина заняла свое место на столе между ними, Габриэль вновь повернулся к Касу:  
\- Ну, теперь твоя очередь.   
\- Что?  
\- Не то чтобы я жаловался, что ты прилетел сюда, чтобы вытащить меня из пучины страданий, в которую я погрузился по собственному желанию, но что заставило тебя приехать именно сейчас?  
Кас на мгновение замер, глядя на свечу в центре стола. Потом поднял глаза в ответ:  
\- Я был тебе не слишком хорошим братом...  
\- Это неправда, - перебил его Габриэль.  
Кас поднял руку:  
\- Позволь мне договорить. Я сидел в Калифорнии и переживал за тебя месяцы напролет. Люц тоже, но я... мы ничего не предпринимали. Ничего действенного. А потом я встретил одного человека, который пошел на, ну, многие вещи, чтобы защитить своего брата. У этого человека нет денег, нет никаких особенных возможностей, однако он... Он отдал больше, чем у нас когда-либо было. И я подумал, что должен хотя бы попытаться.  
\- Так тебе этот парень нравится?  
Из всей скомканной исповеди Габриэль ухватил самую суть.  
\- Я им по-настоящему восхищаюсь.  
\- Нет, Касси, - возразил Габриэль, возвращаясь к ненавистному детскому прозвищу, - он тебе нравится. Нравится, нравится.  
Насмешка в голосе брата согрела Каса больше, чем он способен был выразить словами:  
\- Может быть.  
\- А ты меня с ним познакомишь?  
Кас вздохнул:  
\- Все довольно запутанно.  
\- Ой, вот только не надо этого дерьма. Этот парень сподвиг тебя на то, чтобы облететь половину земного шара и попытаться уговорить своего придурочного брата вернуться домой, но ты не можешь представить его своей неблагополучной семье? Ты же нас не стыдишься, а? - Габриэль заиграл бровями.  
Кас вдруг наклонился вперед:  
\- Ты это серьезно?  
\- Что, насчет того, не стыдишься ли ты?..  
\- О том, чтобы вернуться домой.  
Габриэль улыбнулся:  
\- Да. Думаю, пора. И, Кас, ты хороший брат, - он склонился к столу и оперся подбородком на руку: - Честное слово, твой приезд значит для меня... очень много. Пожалуйста, не сомневайся в этом. Я вернусь с тобой, - он откинулся на стуле назад и осмотрелся: - Но в дом я ни ногой, не надейся.  
\- Ну, - Кас заколебался, - Люц его недавно продал.  
Габриэль взорвался смехом:  
\- Ну, конечно, он это сделал. Ублюдок.  
Кас присоединился к нему.  
\- Я все еще горю желанием познакомиться с этим парнем, Касси.  
\- Посмотрим.

***

В следующую пятницу Кас звонил в дверь Винчестеров. Дожидаясь, пока откроют, он осматривался вокруг. Крыльцо явно недавно покрасили, запах свежескошенной травы смешивался с вечерней прохладой. Прямо на улице небольшая компания детей играла в догонялки, и их пронзительные выкрики и восклицания перекрывали порой звуки недалеко расположенной дороги и тарахтенье газонокосилок.   
Дверь открылась минуту спустя. Дин стоял перед Касом, одетый в джинсы и потрепанную фланелевую рубашку. Вспыхнувшее было удивление быстро сменилось угрюмым выражением лица. Кас почувствовал, что его желудок свела судорога. Не на такую встречу он надеялся.  
\- Вот только не говори мне, что тебе срочно что-то от него нужно. У нас тут карантин, тебе разве не сообщили? - жестко сказал Дин.  
\- Ну, на двери вроде нет знаков, нарисованных красной краской, так что, думаю, я все же рискну. - Они некоторое время стояли друг напротив друга, пока Кас не пересилил себя: - Можно мне войти? Мне надо кое-что обсудить с Сэмом.  
Дин ступил вперед и прикрыл за собой дверь:  
\- Послушай, - негромко и отрывисто сказал он, - если ты решил рассказать Сэму о... чем бы то ни было, то должен тебе сказать...  
Каса будто оглушили:  
\- Я же сказал тебе, что не собираюсь ему ничего рассказывать. Почему ты все время думаешь?..  
\- Дин? - раздался голос из глубины дома: - Кто это пришел?  
Дин еще некоторое время смотрел Касу в глаза, но потом отступил и пропустил его в дом:  
\- Похоже, у тебя появилась компания, Сэм.  
Кас прошел в гостиную. Комната была небольшой и уютной. Сэм сидел на видавшем виды диване, в растянутых тренировочных штанах и футболке с эмблемой Стэнфорда, которая явно знавала лучшие времена. По комнате были разбросаны коробки с салфетками, а на столе возле ноутбука Сэма дымилась кружка с чаем.  
Сэм вскочил на ноги:  
\- Мистер Милтон. Я хотел сказать, Кас. Не ожидал, что вы заглянете.  
\- Как Вы себя чувствуете, Сэм?  
\- Лучше, уже почти все прошло. В понедельник я уже вернусь в бюро.  
\- Рад это слышать. Кое-кто по Вам очень скучал.  
\- Пожалуйста, садитесь, - Сэм жестом указал на стул возле кофейного столика.  
Кас уселся на стул с подлокотниками, обтянутый выцветшей тканью, и поставил свой портфель на пол:  
\- Я Вам принес некоторые из документов, о которых Вы спрашивали.  
Дин прислонился к косяку, не сводя с обоих глаз.  
\- Спасибо. Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы Вам пришлось ехать сюда...  
\- Ну, у меня есть еще одно особенное письмо, - из нагрудного кармана Кас достал конверт и передал его Сэму. Когда тот открыл его, Кас продолжил: - Это наше официальное предложение перейти на работу в "Милтон и Хейс" в качестве младшего юриста.  
\- О мой Бог! - воскликнул Сэм: - Это невероятно!  
Его лицо засияло. Увидев это, Кас не удержался от улыбки. Он оглянулся на Дина, который по-прежнему молча стоял в дверном проеме. Дин смотрел на Сэма с таким открытым выражением лица, полным радости и гордости. Потом Дин повернулся к Касу, и их глаза встретились. Кас почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел, что вся суровость исчезла из его взгляда.  
Сэм пробежал все листки глазами и схватил с кофейного столика ручку, но Кас его удержал.  
\- Не подписывайте прямо сейчас, - твердо сказал он, наклоняясь ближе и грозя указательным пальцем: - Мне бы не хотелось оказаться обвиненным в том, что я воспользовался Вашим ослабленным физическим состоянием. - Он откинулся обратно: - Как Вы сами видите, ответ Вы должны дать до конца месяца. Я бы Вам посоветовал подождать, возможно, сходить на некоторые собеседования. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Вы рассматривали это предложение как одну из возможностей.  
Дин пересек комнату и хлопнул Сэма по спине. Пожалуй, слишком крепко, судя по тому, что Сэм поморщился.  
\- Поздравляю, Сэм! Звучит как повод для празднования! - Повернувшись к Касу, он выглядел уже более робко: - Могу я предложить Вам чего-нибудь выпить, Кас? Для мартини у нас здесь ничего нет, но, может, пива?  
Кас улыбнулся ему:  
\- Пиво было бы замечательно.  
Дин скрылся в кухне.  
Сэм снова достал письмо и погрузился в чтение. Он тяжело сглотнул:  
\- Это так потрясающе. Я уже говорил Вам, что Дину пришлось некоторое время нести все расходы на своих плечах. Теперь я сам о нем позабочусь, - добавил он негромко.  
"Ты и я, мы оба", - подумал Кас.  
\- Я был бы очень рад, если бы Вы согласились на наше предложение...  
Дин вернулся:  
\- Два пива и апельсиновый сок для инвалида, - он поставил стакан перед Сэмом и вручил Касу его бутылку.  
\- Спасибо, Дин, - Сэм бросил на него подозрительный взгляд: - А откуда ты знаешь, что Кас предпочитает мартини?  
\- Что? - Дин мгновенно замер.  
\- Пожалуй, это я ему сказал, - пришел Кас на помощь, - тогда, на вечеринке...  
\- Ну да, на вечеринке, - Дин заметно расслабился.  
\- А я думал, что вы и не разговаривали на вечеринке, - Сэм выглядел скорее сконфуженным, чем подозревающим что-то: - Я запомнил, что у мисс Кейс удрала собака, и один из лебедей...  
\- Это было уже после вечеринки, - милосердно прервал его Кас.  
\- Ага, - похоже, что Дин решил, что лучше будет рассказать часть правды: - Я ждал такси, а Кас предложил подвезти меня до дома.  
\- Правда? - удивился Сэм: - А почему ты мне об этом ничего не рассказывал?  
\- Разве не рассказывал?  
\- Нет, Дин, ни слова.  
\- Ну, мне не составило труда, - добавил Кас: - Я был рад это сделать.  
Дин продемонстрировал наличие определенного опыта в развеивании подозрений младшего брата:  
\- Да, мы и болтали-то в основном о тебе. Я ему рассказал про то, как ты сломал руку на кэмпбелловском пруду.  
\- Дин, мне было девять! - раздраженно парировал Сэм.  
Кас засмеялся:  
\- Ну ладно, я думал, мы тут празднуем! - Он поднял свою бутылку: - За нового младшего юриста в "Милтон и Хейс". Если его не перехватит какая-нибудь другая фирма.  
Дин тоже поднял свою бутылку:  
\- За тебя, Сэмми!  
\- За нас, - поправил его Сэм и чокнулся с братом своим стаканом с соком.  
Остаток вечера Кас провел в уютном доме Винчестеров. Он болтал с Сэмом о текущих делах, чем Сэм займется, когда ("если", твердо заметил Кас) он присоединится к фирме.  
Несколько раз он пытался втянуть в разговор Дина, но тот оставался рассеянным. Хотя из комнаты он не ушел. Касу ужасно хотелось узнать, о чем же тот думает. Он никак не мог понять, почему Дин вдруг вообразил, будто Кас пришел, чтобы выдать его.  
Когда Сэм спросил Каса о поездке в Европу, Дин неожиданно встал и двинулся из гостиной. Сердце Каса упало. Дин решил уйти? Сделай он это, Касу вряд ли бы удалось его потом убедить, что его предположения оказались неправильными. Он с трудом заставил себя ответить Сэму:  
\- Поездка прошла очень хорошо. Я был рад провести некоторое время со своим братом.  
Дин был уже почти у двери, но на этой фразе он вдруг повернулся:  
\- С братом?  
\- Да, с моим братом Габриэлем. Один разговор помог мне понять, как сильно я по нему соскучился, и я решил поехать к нему, - он виновато улыбнулся самому себе: - Это на меня не похоже, признаю, но, пожалуй, я бы не отказался стать немного более... спонтанным.  
Он посмотрел Дину в глаза, и на секунду ему показалось, будто между ними проскочила искра.  
Ободренный этим, он вновь повернулся к Сэму:  
\- Я Вам обязан, поскольку Вы позаботились о моих делах. Надеюсь, что это не доставило Вам слишком много хлопот.  
Сэм запротестовал, объясняя, что проблем никаких не возникло. Кас не слишком вслушивался в его слова, все его внимание было занято тем фактом, что Дин развернулся и вновь направился к своему месту.  
Дин посмотрел на Каса:  
\- Значит, Европа, а?  
То, что Дин вновь присоединился к разговору, наполнило Каса нервным возбуждением. Он принялся описывать их с Габриэлем похождения в Европе. К счастью, между их проникновенными разговорами нашлось время и для парочки более забавных происшествий.  
\- Габриэль мне посоветовал съездить в Хельсинки, прежде чем мы должны были вернуться домой, и, раз уж мы оказались там, то решили заглянуть и в столицу Эстонии Таллинн. Прекрасный средневековый город. Уже не помню, почему, но мы решили поехать на пароме через Финский залив. Вот только день для переправы мы выбрали не слишком удачный.  
Описание их страданий от морской болезни рассмешло братьев до колик в боку.  
\- Звучит как по-настоящему впечатляющее путешествие, - сказал Сэм, когда сумел наконец-то справиться с собой. - Так Ваш брат живет в Европе?  
\- Да, жил одно время, - Кас вновь погрустнел: - Он тоже работал в фирме, но его жена умерла, и после этого он... покинул нас на какое-то время.  
\- О Боже, - сказал Сэм, - это ужасно.  
\- Да, - ненадолго Кас заколебался, потом все-таки продолжил: - Он и его жена были парочкой еще в колледже. Сумасшедшая любовь на все времена. Она как раз возвращалась домой от врача, где узнала, что беременна, когда, ну... - Кас глотнул пива. Вторая или третья бутылка? - Она ехала через перекресток в Сан-Франциско, и в этот момент другая машина, со сломанными тормозами, появилась со стороны холма. Водитель сигналил, но моя золовка его не услышала. Она как раз разговаривала по телефону...  
Он резко замолчал, однако взял себя в руки и прочистил горло.  
\- Тормоза на другом автомобиле оказались бракованными. Люц подал в суд на компанию-производителя. Они отправились за решетку. А Габриэль, он просто... ушел. Извините, - неожиданно сказал Кас, - я никогда никому об этом не рассказывал.  
Он посмотрел вверх. Сэм бормотал что-то сочувствующее из своего угла, но внимание Каса было направлено на Дина. Дин наклонился к нему ближе и произнес:  
\- Эй, чувак, все в порядке.   
Взгляд зеленых глаз был направлен только на него, и Кас с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не обнять Дина в этот момент. Он хотел сказать ему, насколько его преданность брату вдохновила его, но он не мог. Не сейчас, не перед Сэмом. Он отпрянул.  
Что-то такое мерцало в глазах Дина. Он встал.  
\- Ну, - грубовато сказал он, - может, футбол посмотрим.  
Сэм закатил глаза:  
\- Дин терпеть не может всякие эмоциональные разговоры, - заговорщицки объяснил он Касу.  
Дин пробурчал себе что-то под нос, пока возился с телевизором.  
Сэм продолжил:  
\- А теперь Ваш брат вернется обратно в фирму?  
\- Я очень на это надеюсь, ответил Кас. - Не думаю, что он сразу же наберет себе кучу дел, но в течение месяца он должен вернуться.  
\- Это здорово, - улыбнулся Сэм: - Я буду рад с ним познакомиться.  
\- Я тоже, - добавил Дин: - Тот, кто орет на переполненном пароме: "Мы все сейчас сдохнем!", достоин занесения в мою книгу славы.  
Сэм и Кас засмеялись.  
\- Это можно устроить, - добавил Кас, стараясь игнорировать то теплое чувство, которое поднялось в нем при словах Дина.  
Дин наконец нашел футбольный матч на одном из каналов. После чего все внимание они сосредоточили на игре.  
Полчаса спустя Кас заметил, что Сэм принялся беспрестанно зевать. Он встал:  
\- Мне жаль, но я должен Вас покинуть, Сэм.  
Сэм запротестовал, но не сумел удержаться от зевка прямо во время фразы.  
\- Огромное вам обоим спасибо за действительно приятный вечер, - Кас наклонился за своим портфелем.  
\- Кас, Вам вовсе не нужно уходить, - вмешался Дин. - В смысле, - неуверенно продолжил он, - прошла только половина игры, и я.. Я бы не отказался от компании. И у нас полно еще пива.  
Сердце Каса на секунду остановилось, когда он услышал предложение Дина. Кроме того, он отметил румянец у того на щеках.  
\- Я не хочу мешать.  
\- Нет же, Кас, оставайтесь, пожалуйста, - подключился Сэм.  
Кас повернулся к телевизору:  
\- Ну, я бы не отказался узнать, выиграет ли... - он скосился на экран, - Университет Миссисипи.  
Сэм снова зевнул:  
\- Прекрасно! Вы сможете удержать Дина от того, чтобы он не выхлебал все пиво сам. А я, пожалуй, отправлюсь в кровать, конечно, если вы, парни, не имеете ничего против.  
Сэм пожал Касу руку и пообещал заглянуть к нему в понедельник, после чего направился к лестнице.  
Кас и Дин долго сидели бок о бок на диване, отпуская время от времени замечания об игре. Кас недоумевал, каким образом ему удавалось поддерживать разговор, если он совершенно не следил за происходящем на экране. В конце концов, когда началась последняя четверть игры, он понял, что время уходит, поэтому собрал всю свою смелость:  
\- Дин...  
\- Да, - сразу же ответил Дин, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Ты бы не хотел сходить со мной поужинать завтра? - он пригладил волосы и быстро продолжил: - Имется в виду просто выход в свет без надежды на большее или какие-либо... денежные обязательства. - Он поморщился от собственных слов: - Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь, не пойду ли я с тобой на свидание, - просто сказал Дин.  
\- Да, свидание! В смысле, настоящее свидание.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Дин.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно, - повторил Дин, улыбаясь. На мгновение он сжал губы: - Кас, как ты думаешь, мы можем начать все сначала? Ну, типа, забыть то, как мы с тобой познакомились, и все остальное.  
\- Дин, - ответил Кас, - все, что мне известно, так это то, что ты был человеком в очень сложной ситуации, готовым на все ради своего брата. И это я никогда не забуду.  
Он потянулся и положил руку Дину на колено.  
Дин нахмурился:  
\- Не романтизируй меня, Кас, - предупредил он.  
Кас засмеялся:  
\- Ладно. Обещаю, что мы начнем с чистого листа, я очень, очень хочу этого. Ты готов попытаться начать со мной?  
А потом, не дожидаясь ответа, он подался вперед и накрыл губы Дина своими.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, глаза у Дина слегка затуманились:  
\- Да, - ответил тот, - готов.


End file.
